To Ruin
by NativeSol
Summary: Futuristic AU. It was as if he didn't even know who he was anymore. Man? Machine? The only thing he wanted was his savior. Where was his savior? An accident leading to the reconstruction of Genesis' body leaves him without much a memory, meeting Angeal only deepens the mystery. Angeal/Genesis - Sephiroth/Cloud.
1. To Ruin

**Since I'm getting back into writing, I feel as though this story is loved by myself far too much to just ditch and toss. So it's getting quite the revamping. _To Ruin_ is a lot different a story to most, and hopefully you all will enjoy the feel of it. I have removed the need for materia among other things. SOLDIER is quite vanilla in this number.  
**

**This is set in an alternate universe. **

* * *

_**To Ruin**_

"_Stop playing around, Genesis. We've got a lot of work to do." How stern and curt a manner the man spoke, shaking his head and turning to continue down the muddy path to their next destination, gloved hand curling around the hilt of his beloved sword like a lifeline among the chaos. The redhead looked after him for a short moment, noting how well kept his flowing silver hair was, how his strong body carried itself through the cold wasteland as if there were nothing that could possibly get in their way... Why couldn't he be like that - so dispassionate and uncaring of anything that wasn't his mission? Genesis didn't think he'd ever pull that off, to be considered the ever so elegant 'Prince' of SOLDIER. Though he could nearly match his partner's strength, he still felt as though it wasn't enough. A master strategist, quick and agile with his fine rapier and still just beneath the almighty warrior his best friend happened to be. He too wished to squash his inability to stay emotionless. And yet, at the same time, he wanted to be himself. It helped him continue to move forward. _

_The redhead sighed, jogging to catch up with the other SOLDIER._

"_I should really be given a day off. Being a hero is such hard work and I haven't gotten to read in such a long while. It's an absolute shame for the pages of LOVELESS to yellow by its lonesome." Genesis heaved a dramatic sigh, looking over at the other as his own hand traveled to his pocket, dark leather encased fingers tapping along fabric. He watched as a disapproving look appeared on a pale face, but even so there was an amused gleam in his eyes._

"_How very like you, running off to read some fantasy instead of facing the cold truth." Again, a shake of the head indicated annoyance. "We're here to clear out the enemy. You wouldn't be a very good First if you decided the Goddess was more important." He scolded, referring to a play he swore his fiery counterpart had memorized down to the very last meager detail. The redhead scoffed, waving a hand dismissively in the other's direction as they neared the tall cliff overlooking the small, almost unnoticeable enemy camp. Giving it but a swift glance, the First Class allowed himself another moment of dialogue. _

"_-, you can be such a bore." He muttered, and if the swirl of green and blue he looked into narrowing was any warning to keep silent, he'd taken it. In an instant it had become still - terribly so - complete silence dusting over them in a matter akin to newly fallen snow and as the two SOLDIERs felt creeping tension embed itself within wide shoulders, they each unsheathed their respective weapons. Genesis eyed the man with silver hair, turning slowly so they were back to back, scoping the area as it became misty with dense fog._

"_I can't believe we got caught in this trap." The silver haired man whispered, and Genesis couldn't help but feel that it was his fault, causing a distraction as he usually was. Then again, this was the usual way things worked between them - the way the two had always worked together. And he knew - he knew - he could fix it by proving that even he had what it took to work and play. It was moments like these when Genesis forgot he was human, forgot about that day off he was ranting about, forgot about the large alabaster tome that he escaped to in the middle of the night. It was in these moments that he truly became a SOLDIER. _

_And so, he kept alert, thinking only that it had been quiet for far too long._

_And then a grunt from behind - all at once that had changed, and he was suddenly clashing with swords and spears. Quick on his feet with every slash of his rapier, he claimed more enemy lives, stains hidden in the grooves of such crimson a metal. And how Genesis found the heat of battle to be ever so liberating - ever so grand. From a foggy bit away, he could barely make out the wisps of silver hair, expertly taking out the ill-equipped soldiers. Perhaps they were simply infantrymen, for they seemed easy enough to pick off one by one, but it almost seemed like he was fighting with too much ease and there simply had to be a catch. _

_A secret weapon? Buying time?_

"_Genesis!" The redhead heard his name being called, but he didn't stop fighting, no - it would have been far too foolish and his partner always knew he was listening. The fog was clearing around them slowly, and he was able to work better with his newly found sight, counting the numbers now that he was able. However, he failed to notice the man behind him, ready to take him out with a single gunshot from a rather mundane looking speed rifle. "Genesis! One of them has a gun!" The silver haired man's voice rang again, but closer this time, and before the redhead could react his friend scrambled to push him away - slicing through the officer with his l blade, a look of relief gracing his features. _

_Still. _

_It had happened so fast. Genesis himself hadn't even been able to turn around, to assess the situation or the area in which they were standing. He had been saved, and yet, there was a strange fluttering in his stomach that spoke frightening volumes of his fate. The SOLDIER stumbled as he'd been shoved, boots clashing with rocks, cracking as he happened to slip and slide-  
_

_And then he was falling, unable to catch his footing as he became weightless, having been pushed over the cliff - a cliff in which he knew happened to be hundred upon hundreds of feet high, taking into consideration their climb. "-!" Genesis tried to reach forward to grasp anything he could, knowing it was futile the moment the other man turned to realize his mistake, a look of anguish crossing a once so serious face. The redhead watched as a hand had reached out for him as well, his body paralyzed with the fear of what was to come. _

_The last thing he heard was a desperate cry._

"_GENESIS!"_

* * *

**Genesis**

He had the dream again.

How was it even possible to dream when you're not even a human being?

What a silly thing to experience.

It was always the same man with long silver hair, eyes a dazzling mixture of cool colors that would make any envious, dressed as much a warrior as his skills proved him to be. And this man, apparently his friend, scolding him about some soldier nonsense before they began battling other people in hopes of survival - dust and fog and sparks from iron kissing steel. Eventually, he'd die by the hand of his companion, an overwhelming sense of what he had deduced from his knowledge was _vertigo; _though, he couldn't be sure. It was strange, vivid, and so real that he felt he could almost reach out and touch his surroundings. It was so real that he had felt the wind and the adrenaline, that swelling fear in his gut... What was it all even supposed to mean?

It didn't matter anyway, not in the reality he resided within.

Eyes like the sky opened slowly, just barely enough to look over to the mud-encrusted, dirty brick wall of the alleyway. Something was falling onto his face, trickling its way over planes and hills he was so craftily composed of, soaking his clothes and filthy red hair. He knew then, it was rain; he could tell. He could barely feel it - not that he felt much of anything - but the large puddles on the ground around him, water still falling into them and allowing them to grow round and fat, told him enough. It was cold, he assumed, but he didn't bother to check his body monitor for the temperature. In fact, he didn't bother to do anything but wait for his internal systems to shut down, leaving him with but an empty shell for the morning. He had begun to lose feeling, all of his manufactured senses, and there was no option to repair himself or fix any damage he had received.

He was only a machine, after all.

Still, he had thought he was meant for so much more.

His creators had so many plans for him - them; making many human lives easier through the work of artificial intelligence, creating comfort, the perfect world. How well they had blended with society! Being reminded day after day of their common goal was nearly revitalizing, simply for the reason of becoming important, becoming _valuable_. He had heard his creator speak of his role in their discussions everyday before he underwent training and experiments, relishing in praise, developing a die-hard sense of pride that was clearly illustrated by way of witty remark. It had raised excitement within him, but he hadn't ever been given a part, even as he watched those of his same party step out into the world. Instead, he had been tossed out for disobedience and questioning, so small a charge - he'd thought. He had only been curious and yet, the narrowed, suspicious eyes of the old man had crafted him made him to believe that perhaps he wasn't supposed to be. And just maybe, there was information a machine simply wasn't supposed to know.

Not to mention he had always been, from the start, defective.

The fact that he had the ability to become believably emotional had startled the lab workers, one by one they were constantly exchanged, save for a select few. He had seen it in their eyes - fake, plastered smiles aside. The thought of such a thing would leave any man bitter, he was sure.

Any _man_.

For all of the things he had wondered about, he was given nothing but the door, and he contemplated if this was what stray dogs felt like. They stripped him of his ability to live and left him to rot, knowing that in just a few short hours, he'd cease to function - having nothing to maintain his form. They would have probably done more – recycled his parts even – if he hadn't found a way to escape. The damage was done, however, and there was no point in running after him. He knew himself that he wouldn't last, required parts had been lost and there was no retrieving them.

_'Will it hurt?'_

A long sigh escaped his lips, and with a downward curl of lips, he lolled his head back - allowing dull crimson locks to hit the alley wall. There was nothing left to do but wait, and with that thought in mind, he allowed himself to fall into slumber.

* * *

There was a plush surface beneath him, almost cloud-like as he came to, 'rousing himself from the dead' as he was sure some humans would say. Opening his mechanical eyes, red bangs fell to his face as his gaze darted around, in need of explanation. He was - at first- confused, for he was not in an alleyway anymore, nor the stark ivory room of his back within the walls of the Labs in which he lived. He was also one hundred percent sure that robotic beings didn't have the pleasure of soaring to Heaven and that such a holy realm didn't look akin to an overly cluttered basement. And thus, he concluded that he was in fact, very much alive and functioning.

There was a strange sensation traveling along his arm and as he tried to move his body, he found that he couldn't, a delay in processing what should have been alarm leaving him brimming with questions. Tilting his head downward, he noticed that was strapped down to the soft surface, which revealed itself to be a small bed clear of duvet. His arm looked uncomfortable outstretched as nimble fingers were careful in repairing operational pastes in his data circuit, a rectangular cut of skin having been stripped away from his left forearm.

"You're awake." The voice was smooth and deep, a shudder wracking his spine in a way he couldn't explain at the sound, and he found that he couldn't utter a single word to his…savior? He wasn't even sure he wanted to be rescued from death at all, but he was being repaired and as a kind lab technician once told him: 'Everything happens for a reason.' So perhaps, maybe, this meant something.

The man didn't seem at all bothered with his silence and simply continued working diligently, the sound of his unit clattering away with distaste growing in volume. Expertly hands moved, as if they'd repaired A.I.s all of their life, knowing just where certain mechanisms went - like puzzle pieces within the cautious fingers. But the redhead knew that couldn't be, not when he lived outside of ShinRa Labs - it was more than impossible. He was merely a civilian, though an impressive one at that, and perhaps he'd learned a thing or two on his own... It had to be just that. And he wore simple clothing in black, from what the machine could tell, the man was strong and muscular. The expression on that still, tan face was serious and almost unfriendly, covered by mid-length black hair as if he were hiding the deepest of secrets. He watched as the man turned in his chair for just a moment to grab another tool, meeting intense eyes for just a moment before they rested on his arm once again, a flash of hues like waves of the ocean washing over him.

He was absolutely breathtaking.

The redhead could nearly hear Aeris giggling at him in her way at the thought.

Not that he should be thinking that of his savior - it was an unfortunate habit of his to think the most inappropriate of things at the most inappropriate of times.

Such had always led him to the stickiest of situations...

"An old model." The man mumbled, a scalpel slicing a thin wire in two, sending a sensation through his body that he couldn't quite explain. "Your hardware is hardly adequate, the rain damaged your data circuit: seventy-two percent. But...it was nothing I couldn't fix. You should be able to endure any weather now with your enhancements." The redhead received a hard stare, and it was reminiscent of the man in his dreams, a look that scolded while illustrating amusement all the same. "Not that anyone would want to sit in the rain anyway."

It was bubbling them, a response he'd never cleared his system of, and he answered the man with a scoff. Well, maybe he hadn't wanted to be saved, especially after being called inadequate. Of course, he wasn't the latest model, but he certainly wasn't washed up! He reached up with his right hand, or at least tried to in order to point a gloved index finger the other's way, but found that he was still confined to the bed. Opening his mouth to protest, he was beaten to the punch, his savior unbuckling the straps - only asking that he kept his left arm still.

The arm remained planted, though divested of shackles.

"Did you know that they gave brown eyes specifically to your model? R2. Your serial number is R2-316. Brown eyes and yet…" He trailed off, looking down at him with a gaze a human had never once given him, though he was sure he'd seen Tseng look to Aeris in such a way. Perhaps it was...wonder? "And yet yours are not so. They are of an indescribable color." His quaking voice was quiet then, and after a moment he shook his head, seemingly deep in thought. Before he could even answer that - yes, of course he knew about his own model, he was given yet another piece of information he already was aware of. "The new models, R3, have blue eyes. They also aren't given serial numbers. Instead, they bear unique symbols such as R3-Beta or R3-Omega."

"Of course, there's just a little more than twenty of them." The redhead responded quickly, a nod given at his reply, hands quickly reattaching the skin of his arm. The mech sat up in relief, bending his arm as he twisted it about, completely impressed by how timely the patch work had been finished. It was even better than the lab technicians that had worked on him so many times before.

Looking around the basement, he noticed a wide array of tools spread neatly across an old table - much like the ones in the labs - along with a large case carrying a few steel muscle fibers inside. He recognized many of the items lying around the areas that were visible and he knew that such equipment was not allowed into the hands of civilians, not without consequence. In fact, all humans outside of ShinRa Labs had no idea of the technology it could produce. Their ignorance lead way for many projects to go as approved and as long as they were in no danger, the company could get away with it splendidly. "You're lucky your hazard light was blinking and I could pinpoint which arm I had to cut open easily."

"Who are you?" He asked, almost immediately regretting it, though there wasn't much left at stake besides his life. Prying is what got him tossed in the first place, like waste in the chilly night air. What kind of consequences would he suffer here? None he thought could be worse than death.

He watched as the man with ebony hair leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he scrutinized with eyes shining like rolling seas. There was a long silence that followed, which allowed the robot to quickly scan the other for any mechanical output, anything that would give him an inkling about what or who he was. However, he found nothing, not a shred of evidence and decided that since he was not reprimanded - he could continue to ask questions. "The fact that you own this equipment is suspicious. I've deducted that you do not work for the Labs. I would have recognized your chip code, but it seems you don't have one installed, so you must be a regular civilian... But that seems impossible." Out of habit, his slender fingers traveled to pinch the bridge of his own thin nose as he sighed. "And how do you know my serial number?"

The human shook his head, an exhalation of breath exiting his nostrils, not looking very ecstatic about being interrogated. "No wonder you are here. Not only are you old, but you were never taught to be obedient-"

"I am not old!" The redhead bit back, looking rather offended at the very claim, brows somehow furrowing together as he scowled.

"You're certainly not new."

"Well, I'm not the one here with crow's feet!" He huffed, crossing his arms and averting his gaze from the other.

_'Savior? Don't make me laugh.'_

* * *

**Angeal**

Angeal looked down at the mech with a calculating expression, finding that the emotions and antics of the A.I. were incredibly complex. So painstakingly real that nobody, civilian or scientist, would ever be able to tell the difference - not entirely, and it had been just a few moments. It left him completely dumbfounded, the way he'd so wittily implied that the man was showing signs of age in order to offend him. He was fascinated and almost glad that he'd picked him up in the first place, the project being quite developed, it was amazing. Almost, truly, because he had a feeling that the redhead developed a really nasty and irritable attitude over the years.

But he wouldn't call the model wasted time over such a minor distinction.

Six months ago, he had been on his way back to his dusty, gloomy home in the residential district of Midgar - it was a routine that was hardly anything special. For the longest of times, he'd been on the run anyhow. He'd chosen a place in the slums, really just hoping to hide away from whispering eyes, to live the only way he would be able to. Angeal could well afford a nice home in a neighborhood near the center of the city, but there were just too many bad memories there, too much risk. He couldn't go back, not when they were waiting for him to return and strip from him everything he had created for himself. It had been in his best interest to settle where even the dogs of ShinRa wouldn't turn. It was comfortable, quiet, and had everything he needed.

The rain had been especially hard that night and he had cut through the streets, dipping into alleyways just to save time getting back to a warm shower and a soft bed. Rounding a particular corner by a bar, he'd noticed a slumped over form in the alleyway, signs of trouble clear as day in the stillness of it. Pale skin that was hardly clean, shocking red hair that caught his attention and begged him to kneel down, shaking the man in order to stir him. He couldn't just allow someone to catch cold in the pouring rain, no matter if it were a ruse for money or the honest truth. And his worry didn't end there, only increased when he didn't get a response - leading him to check for a pulse in which he found nothing, the dead man's head rolling to the side, hair falling with it. It was then that he noticed it; it was just for a brief moment, but there was no mistaking the tiny ShinRa Labs insignia beneath the man's right ear. He'd gently cleared the area of the remaining locks, confirming it before standing and lifting the machine from what would have been its final resting place.

The discovery ignited a flame and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

And here he was, clean and fixed up with the most childish pout on his face, as if he deserved apology. Angeal could only sigh. "If you don't stop that, I won't tell you a thing." Talking to the A.I. as if he were a child seemed to do the trick - the redhead sealed his lips tight, not wanting to miss his chance of finding out more information. The redhead's healer wasn't completely sure that he could trust him not to lead the scientists here, ultimately to his own death, but if need be...he could just destroy him. He deserved his privacy and the man was in his debt anyhow, really. Rolling his chair closer to the bed, dark eyes rising to meet ones just as enchanting, he began to speak. "I'm a former researcher of the lab you were created in... I had worked there just before the R2 series had been created, they were in the modifying stage of the project. I was stripped of my position after they had discovered that I was creating prosthetics using robotic muscle fibers to help a few civilians who needed an improved quality of life."

"Can it there, you _gave_ people prosthetics? You must have been insane. How could you have gotten away with that? If you are terminated from the program, the chip installed within you would have been activated and you would have suffered a fatal head injury due to the device's properties. That is the precaution taken so that no research could be taken outside of ShinRa. The lab makes sure of that...so how are you even alive and-" The burly man lifted a hand, silencing the other in case he had any more comments to make. It was clear he had known of the consequences, but he took the chance, because he wasn't going to let people live with burdens when he had the means to mend them.

"The chip you're talking about is a device installed under the skin behind the left ear. I had discovered where they had placed it by accident, an explosion exposed a bit of it after an experiment went wrong. It wasn't until after I discovered it that I realized it would be simple to remove. That was a year or so before they terminated me, so I took a chance and cut it from my head. I ran and went into hiding here. They haven't found me yet." The way he spoke was pedantic, informative in nature and he himself felt he was teaching instead of initiating conversation. "And... I've been able to help people here."

"But wouldn't people get suspicious of the civilians here?"

"I'm very good with my work. You can't tell a prosthetic from an actual arm. And I'm good to the people here. They need me too much to sell me out." There was a moment of silence and Angeal watched as the redhead seemed contemplative before worry cast itself over his eyes, as he expected, one problem would arise after another.

"Won't we be discovered? I have a homing device installed—"

"In your chest plate, I know. Even though they have plenty of other things to do besides look for a mech they are sure is dead and gone, I took the liberty of disabling it when you were in sleep mode. It's been years but, I hold confidential information. I'm sure they'd look for me, even now, but that's not a worry of mine." The ex-scientist waved his hand dismissively, large fingers moving to run through his ebony locks.

"How do you know I won't go back?"

"For what? They'll just destroy you and come after me. That's no way to show your gratitude, is it 316?"

"My name is Genesis!" The A.I. on his bed snapped, huffing as he stood, placing a delicate hand on his hip as though he'd done such a thing a thousand times. The tone was surprising, so irritated and human in its emotion, so - for the lack of a better word - bothered. How had they given up something so remarkable? Then again, with emotions like the ones he possessed and the ability to think for himself, there was a possibility that he and others like him would go against ShinRa. It was of no concern to him, not really, and he allowed himself a rather amused expression - lips upturned ever so slightly.

"Genesis…" He repeated, ignoring a strange feeling within him. "And who gave you that name?"

Hand on the other's hip lowering slowly, 'Genesis' took the posture of a hurt child, one pushed aside for another who was deemed greater. "The researcher Hojo at ShinRa Labs. It was 6 years, 3 days, 14 hours, and 27 minutes ago, the moment I awoke." His voice was low, almost a whisper and he looked almost down-trod, so melancholy in his weep worthy state. "They said I was special, the only one they had named themselves."

"I see." It was then he stood from his seat, giving Genesis one last glance before turning to leave the room, intent on sorting out a few things before conducting a plan for where he expected the project would go. The mech could surely entertain itself, or so he thought. He was halted by a hand on his arm, grasping almost desperately in its hold.

"Hey! You can't just leave me alone. And…you haven't told me your name." Genesis moved to block his path, holding out his arms so he couldn't pass, not without force. "Don't you have your own serial number, _Doctor_?"

There was a long pause and he had gotten a good look at the redhead, lamp on his desk illuminating his features rather brightly. His skin was so pale, so perfect and even in colour, as expected in manufactured models - of course, though it had a pink tinge he was unable to say he'd ever seen in other beings. His luminescent eyes were gleaming, completely different from the color they were supposed to be – as an R2. Beautifully crafted he was and there was such a genuine irritation in that voice he knew he'd never be able to place.

"Angeal." The dark haired man stared into the other's eyes as he replied, only looking away when a rather pleased expression appeared on the mech's face, leaving him bewildered. He had gathered from his time in the labs that the R2 series would be their greatest work in artificial intelligence. Since they were to blend in with society, giving them emotions was only natural, yet Angeal had never experienced it up close. It was something truly impressive, so interesting, and Genesis was so curious. He had even heard that they could feel sensations, pain and pleasure. The R3 series supposedly did not have the same intelligence, and it seemed he'd figured out why.

It was utterly frightening.

* * *

**Genesis**

"Angeal." The machine tested on his tongue, a small smile appearing on Genesis' face as he lowered his arms. _What a lovely name._ So close to angel, he supposed it was, though the researcher seemed far from it. But the man did help him, so he must have saw something within if he bothered to save him in the first place. It had to be that simple; he was here hiding out for helping the people of the city, and that had to make up for his cold personality. Just like in the books Aeris used to read to him, the coldest of façades housed the warmest hearts.

"That is correct."

"Angeal, how long have I been here?"

"You've been here a total of six months."

Six months? It seemed like such a large part of his life, for he'd only been functioning a short number of years, after all. "Haven't you checked your systems?"

"Oh, right." Genesis gave the man a sheepish look, which received a raised brow and a heavy set of crossed arms. He quickly lifted a hand, opening a small compartment in his palm which glowed a flashy lime as it booted, characters filling the screen. Skimming through his network, data only he could understand bannering this way and that, checking for anything out of the ordinary - he was pleased to find that there were no errors. Modifications, however, were plenty. Angeal only worked on his data circuit, yet the new packets and patches installed really put his body into gear, a feat which would only leave him more lively - he would hope.

"These enhancements…they're so advanced. How did you even get your hands on such expensive equipment…?" Genesis trailed off, watching as the taller man took his hand, looking down at the screen with his eyebrows pinched together.

"Don't worry about the equipment... Why on earth are you checking your systems from here? You can check that without doing a thing. The module is installed in your brain, isn't it?" The shorter of the the two was seemingly at a loss for words, it was just the way he had always checked it. He'd never been able to do it by any other example.

"They told me I was a special unit, I don't have a module in my skull." The former researcher gave him an odd look, surely skeptical. "I don't know why." The compartment was closed for him, a wide figure brushing passed and walking out of the room, beckoning for him to follow with a flick of his wrist. And he hadn't heard another word until they were walking one in front of the other.

"You're so odd. I haven't really seen much of your internal systems, maybe if I had more time, but I can tell they won't be like the R2s. I wonder what plans they had for you."

The redhead shrugged even though it couldn't be seen, the words reflecting his own thoughts. "I honestly don't know. None of them seemed surprised that I could act and do what I do except for technicians who had never worked with me before." They came into a dark living room, a comfy looking couch and a television was all that seemed to fit there. It somehow made him feel more comfortable, to be somewhere he wasn't surrounded by equipment and power tools. Still, it didn't last long, a new sense of dread coming about. Now that he was fixed, would he be thrown out? Experimented on? There must have been a reason for saving an old project. "What are you going to do with me?"

Angeal cleared his throat. "You can do what you like. You can stay or you can go, though I prefer you stay. I'm not exactly sure you're on _my side, _but I know you can't survive without me. You can go into sleep mode on the couch. I don't have much space, but it's not like you'll get in my way. You don't exactly need food or water, so I don't need to sustain you in that way."

"Then why fix me?"

"Perhaps it was the old researcher in me?" It was a question. Genesis assumed he must have been unsure himself but he accepted the answer, not wishing to prod or poke when he should be grateful. Thinking better of it, he moved through the room, flopping himself onto the couch - making sure he stretched over the entire thing.

"Well, I'll certainly _attempt_ to make myself at home. You know I'm rather used to a palace." A sly smirk appeared on pink lips as he looked over at his savior... Yes; savior was about right.

Angeal seemed amused, perhaps wondering just what he'd gotten into, though he hardly showed such emotion on his hardened face. "I'm sure you are." _How boring._ There must have not be a funny bone in the man's body, Genesis could tell he would only be fun to irritate. "Anyway, it's nearly eleven at night, so I should sleep."

Yawning dramatically in response, the fiery A.I. nodded. "Do be a dear and try not to make so much noise on your way out." With such words, he rolled over, facing away from his new 'landlord.' There wasn't another word from the other either, just the calm shuffling of boots against a worn floor, which cued Genesis to drift the slightest bit. Tomorrow, he wanted to explore and figure out just how he'd start his new life in the slums - but for now, he was content to just lay on the small couch in the small living area of what he was positive was a small home.

Still, unsure if the other was still there, he spoke - figuring he owed the man that much in parting. "Goodnight, Angeal."

There was a long quiet pause and he had figured the other truly had left, however, that silky voice cut through the air just before he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Genesis."

And that was enough to leave a blossoming sensation within his chest.

* * *

**ShinRa Labs**

"Nowhere to be found, is that so?" An old man growled, slamming his fist on the lab table in front of him, hair once preened into a neat ponytail was unattractively askew. "He's eluded us for months already!" Impossible - _impossible_! "Forty-two minutes, forty-two! We expected him dead, but now the search has gone on and he is nowhere to be found. How ruined we'll be if he happens to reveal himself!"

A woman wrapped her arms around her own body, long flowing hair trailing behind her as she looked to the man in white's back - fear and worry evident on her face. "Professor Hojo-" She jumped, watching as the other stood from his seat, knocking over the bench he'd been sitting on in a rage. Stalking over to her, the scientist frowned deeply, lips curled into an angry snarl.

"Not now, Lucrecia! I will catch him. I will not allow something else to escape the hands of ShinRa. _My _hands!" The old man pushed passed the woman, leaving her utterly distraught as she stepped further into the laboratory and away from _him_.

And as the Professor's boots clicked along the tile of the facility, he could think of nothing more than the _monstrosity_. That _monstrosity_ of a creature may have escaped him once, but he would be found and destroyed for good, he would bet his life.

For if anything, he couldn't allow _that_ secret to get out.

* * *

**So, cool. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, if there was something you don't understand. **

**Scratch the last one. The story must be in its entirety for you to understand. **

**Anyway, reviews are VERY much appreciated and since I've taken the time to revamp this chapter, I must say - I'm very pleased. I think this story will become greater than I had first intended.  
**

**b&amp;i**


	2. To Settle

**I am not sure if people like this. I haven't gotten many reviews, so please let me know if this is worth continuing. This is a bit of a transitional chapter. Some interesting, cute moments.**

_**To Settle**_

"_Loveless: Act I." He began in a clear voice, looking down at his book with a loving expression, holding it in one hand as he grabbed an apple with the other. He opened his mouth to recite the first line, closing it once again when a hand was raised before him. A silent command to stop before he even began. The owner of said hand kept it raised until he swallowed the dinner he was currently chewing on._

"_Genesis, must you really? We are trying to enjoy our dinner." The man with the silver hair sighed from across the table, giving him a half-hearted glare. The redhead scoffed, taking a bite of his red fruit, looking every bit as regal with a full mouth as he had before. Once again, interrupted!_

"_Is it really my fault that you have a hard time appreciating good literature? If you can't handle it, go eat with the /Thirds/." But even though he had said such, he began to read quietly as to not disturb the other. _

_He knew his friend appreciated it, but if he thought for a second that Genesis hadn't seen him rolling his eyes, he was absolutely wrong._

* * *

**Genesis**

The next morning, he felt calm.

There was never a day he had opened his eyes and felt completely at ease. There was always that nervous feeling in his chest. The fact that he would go through countless experiments, never going farther than the small field just outside of the facility. Even when he had escaped ShinRa's clutches, he had been too busy running, too busy hiding and dying to really look and see what was all around him.

It was different now. Just yesterday he had met Angeal, but he knew that there was no danger here. The man was cold, but not unkind, and he knew he wasn't alone anymore. The redhead thought, as he sat up on the small but comfortable couch, that he could find purpose here. His tall, dark savior had been able to live here for years. Surely he could too. To escape the eyes and ears of ShinRa Labs was almost impossible. Angeal gave him hope. The only thing he worried about was being able to stay.

Figuring he should find Angeal, Genesis got up off of the couch slowly, looking into the dark hall just opposite the door to the basement. Tapping open the compartment on his hand and checking the time, he hummed. "7:45 AM."

Stepping as quietly as he could into the hall, the A.I. became a bit uneasy. Even though he was sure most people were awake by now, it was too quiet. So he walked with careful steps, just in case. There didn't seem to be many rooms in the tiny, cramped home; just three doors along the span of the hall. Opening the first on his left, he looked inside and before he moved along, he noted that it was the bathroom. The next door was open already, revealing a mountain of boxes. There were so many that it almost seemed impossible to get inside. But they were neatly labeled and he could tell that many were mechanical parts and books.

That left only one door, which he opened as silently as possible, looking inside at the single bed in the middle of the room. It was rather dark to see much, but there was a dresser and a desk and a few articles of clothing littered on the ground. Walking into the room, his eyes wandered to the bed, a sleeping Angeal in it. He was pale with only the shy morning sun peeking in through tiny slits in the curtains. Plain white sheets pooled around his hips, leaving the tall man's chest bare as he lay on his back. The sight brought a creeping sensation of heat to the redhead's cheeks. At first he thought it was embarrassment, a feeling explained to him by a lab tech after he had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the woman's dressing room in the residential area of the Labs, but this felt different. He didn't feel compelled to say sorry and turn away. In fact, he couldn't look away at all. Genesis hadn't seen many people outside of the labs, but he could admit that out of those he had seen, none of them held the visual appeal Angeal had.

Shaking his head, he let out a barely audible sigh. What was going on with him? Yesterday had brought about such odd sensations and now he was feeling them again today. Was it the enhancements? Maybe he was gathering new information from being in new situations. After all, the only thing he was permitted in ShinRa was training and experiments. This was real – a real experience that he could freely explore.

His body moved until he was hovering over the bed. Dark hair spilled over the pillow like ink and the hard expression worn the night before disappeared. Angeal's face was peaceful, lips slightly parted as he breathed. Reaching out, his bionic fingers gently touched the other's hair, soft and silky between his fingers. They traveled to his brow, brushing a thumb gently across the smooth surface. It felt nice to touch him, to know what a human felt like. He kept his touches feather-light, fingers sliding over the prickly stubble of the other's chin. And as his hand wandered down the smooth, muscular expanse of the sleeping man's chest, Genesis became mesmerized by the slow rise and fall. Breathing in and out to take in oxygen, something a human needed to live. He performed the same action, breathing. But it wasn't the same. He wasn't human.

There was a sharp pang in his chest at the thought, and he frowned as he stared down at his hand, flat against smooth skin. The sharp, twisting feeling was new and he couldn't place it, but he knew he didn't like it.

"What are you doing?" A large hand wrapped around the redhead's wrist and he gasped, meeting droopy, tired eyes with his own. The mech was absolutely sure he was feeling embarrassment now. Gods, what was he even doing here? He couldn't answer, only stare as Angeal sat up, silently demanding explanation. Genesis pried his hand away, surprised that the man let him, and stepped back. Holding his wrist in his hand, he held his ground, clearing his throat.

"I was just looking for you. But you're sleeping, so…" His eyes flicked upward and caught the larger man staring with a raised brow.

"So you…decided to touch me while I was out? Not every day, I suppose." The other's voice didn't seem angry or cold, perhaps just a bit confused. There was a shuffling of blankets as the man got out of bed, clad in long sleeping pants. Genesis kept out of his way as he moved to turn on the light. He ran his fingers through his dark locks, humming in thought.

"I was just wondering what was going to happen now? I didn't mean to bother you. You aren't going to throw me out, are you?" Genesis lifted a hand to scratch at his cheek, a habit he developed over the years. "Not that anyone would want to get rid of me." He joked. Angeal looked deep in thought and after a while, he shook his head.

"It would be kind of a waste, don't you think?" A sigh. "I'm not sure why I took you in, but you needed me then and it looks like you need me now. So, if you need to stay for an extended period of time, it's not at all a problem. I've been alone for a while, the help and company would be nice, I suppose."

A wave of relief washed over the redhead and he smiled. "Thank you, Angeal. I won't be a burden. I can repay you for all that you've done and I promise I'm good entertainment." His savior shrugged and moved to step out of the room and Genesis followed, eyes staring into the strong back before him. This was a new beginning for him. This man gave him a second chance, so he'd do anything he could to make life easier, brighter.

Lights were being flicked on as they passed through the halls and back into the living room. "You've already given yourself the tour, I suppose. I don't know if you've been over here, but this is my kitchen." They stepped into the basement and Angeal opened a side door, revealing a small kitchen and tiny table that served as the dining area. There were colors in the room, unlike the rest of the house that felt dark and grey. It felt kind of comforting, like when the nice brunette lab tech brought him some flowers from her garden and told him what each one meant. "You can do whatever you wish. I have books and things lying around. The slums doesn't really have much security, so you should be safe wandering the streets."

Genesis nodded before walking over to the door across from the one they came through. "Outside?" He asked, wanting to experience what he couldn't before.

"Yes, that one leads outside. If you go in and out on your own, just make sure you lock the door. I guess I'll have to make you a key, won't I?" Angeal walked over to a large silver box, opening a door and rummaging through the shelves.

A key. He'd get to have his own key to a place he could come and go to. It was hard to take in so much at once. He'd always been such a shut in. This was a relief.

Genesis heard a small curse, watching as the man closed the door. "Well, if you wanted to go explore, now's the time to do it. I'm going to get dressed. We're going to the market."

* * *

**Angeal**

Genesis was a bit of a handful. It had been a couple of weeks since the market and it was still hard to believe that one single A.I. could harbor so much energy and curiosity. The redhead had told him about his training in the labs, his experiments that didn't quite make sense to the former researcher, but he didn't ask the other to go into details. He was more put off by the man's sadness as he spoke about never being able to go out and experience the world. His series had been released a few months after their creation to do various assigned jobs, and he had stayed in a lab for years.

That was odd, really, but Genesis had told him he was special. He wasn't sure what made him so, but from what he'd seen, Angeal believed that there was more to him than the average mech. The redhead went through simple living routines like brushing his hair and there were times that he even yawned late into the evening. It was strange, that he'd have such habits. When he questioned him, the other simply said that he had always done that. The taller man decided to leave it at that.

If Angeal were to be honest, he'd say that he didn't care about those strange things. The company that Genesis gave him made him feel more alive. He'd been alone and in hiding for so long. Slipping people prosthetics and making medicines was a dangerous job, so he had asked that people try to pretend that their business with him didn't exist. They would occasionally exchange a hello with him in the streets, but it was merely in passing, as if they were strangers.

The only friends Angeal had were Zack and Cissnei. Zack was an overenthusiastic boy who had come from a small town hoping to join the army. He never did, opting to stay in the slums with a girl named Yuffie, who he'd decided to take care of after her father died fighting for his people. Cissnei was a young, smart woman who took it upon herself to patrol the area from time to time. She kept order, and though she had no official title, she refused to let petty crimes happen in an area where everyone should be as close as family. Angeal enjoyed their company, but even so they rarely saw each other. He had yet to introduce them to Genesis.

The man sighed, berating himself for spacing out. He allowed himself to wonder where the A.I. was for just a brief moment before he returned to the task at hand. Looking up at the sky, he believed he had just an hour or two to finish up his chore before going back inside for the evening. He returned to it, on his knees digging and turning up the soil of a small patch of dirt in the back alley of his home. He turned to grab the few pots he had gathered, filling each of them with dirt before walking them in through his back door and into his basement. Setting them down, he sat down and turned on a large lamp. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a bag of seeds. He slid a couple into the dirt of each pot, moving to reach down and grab his watering can.

"Are you planting flowers?" Slow and steady steps came towards him and he could feel the presence of Genesis behind him, looking over his shoulder as he watered the soil.

"Not the flowers you'd pick and put in a vase. Those are very rare here. These seeds I've planted will grow into medicinal herbs and plants." Angeal set the can back down, ensuring each had a good amount of water. Gloved hands maneuvered them neatly under the lamp before they reached over to grab a nearby tray, holding a few uprooted plants with flowers. "When they are done growing and ready for extracting, they look like this."

Genesis watched with great interest. "What do you do with them?"

"These." A finger pointed to a plant with blue flowers. "I'm going to dry these out before grinding them into a fine powder. Good for medicines that have to be taken by mouth. These with the white flowers will be made into a paste in a few days." The redhead nodded.

"So you don't keep the flowers? In the lab there was a girl named Aerith who brought in flowers from time to time. But I don't think she ever used them like this." That was a name Angeal was unfamiliar with, but new people arrived at the Labs at times. Looking up, he saw the look on the other's face and he rubbed at his chin, leaving a bit of dirt behind.

"Why? Do you like them?"

A shrug. "I think they're nice." The taller man nodded, standing to place all of his projects neatly in their place, but not before snipping off a few flowers from the roots of his plants. Holding them out to Genesis, eyes unreal in color studied them quietly before their owner's hands took the offering. His lips curled into a smile as he held the flowers tenderly. "Thank you."

"I never thought about keeping them, I guess. But I'm glad you like them anyway."

"So what do they mean?" A confused expression adorned Angeal's face at the question. He knew flowers had meanings, but how was he supposed to know? He had enjoyed such things in his past, far in the past, but now he just used them for work. The A.I. seemed to pick up on the misunderstanding and decided to help him out. "What I mean is, well, Aerith used to show me flowers and when she'd tell me their names she'd tell me the meaning it held when you gave one to someone. Friendship, happiness, health."

He shrugged. What could it mean? He was thoughtful for a moment before he rested his hand on the other's shoulder. "It means that I like you. And I'm glad you're here." Genesis seemed satisfied with that answer, walking back towards the door that led to their tiny living room. He stopped just before leaving, looking a bit tense.

"Hey, does that mean you also don't want me to leave?" The former researcher had to smile at that, shaking his head, amused.

"That's right. I don't want you to leave."

The door opened and the other turned back towards him, his expression one of excitement. "Well come on, Angeal! You said we could watch the television today. Don't go back on your word, you said you'd teach me to use it!"

"I know, I know." It was amazing how much the redhead's moods could change within the same minute.

For some reason or another, he felt as if he was going to be clipping flowers a lot more often.

When Angeal woke the next morning, he stayed in bed for a few minutes longer than usual. Genesis had kept him up until nearly one o' clock in the morning watching tv, but he found that he hadn't minded as much as he thought he would. The man was energetic and happy; it brought a bit of comfort to him having a friend there enjoy time with. His talkative manner was welcomed, really. He himself wasn't a man of many words, but he liked listening. Angeal this, Angeal that, Angeal you have dirt on your chin – I'll get it!

It was refreshing.

It hadn't been long, just a few weeks, but Genesis had made his stamp. He was really a great help. With the other offering to take on chores, he had more time to run errands and to finally relax. It had been a long time since he last indulged in a good book or even went out to have a drink and he felt like he could finally do that.

The redhead seemed to really be adjusting well too. He was very active and imaginative. Sure, Genesis liked to look over his shoulder while he was working on something, but he'd grown used to that. He liked to pass him tools, though he was absolutely banned from trying to experiment on his own. Even with Angeal guiding him step by step, the A.I. still managed to turn it into a mini disaster. It was just fine, though, because how could he stay mad when the other went into a hilarious laughing fit after the fact?

Genesis was much better suited for book reading, which he did quite often. Though it was obvious from the way the man recited lines from a copy of the ever famous LOVELESS play, that he had found his favorite. He had a line for nearly every instance of their everyday li—

Angeal sniffed the air, his nostrils filling with the putrid smell of something burning. The smell was heavy and clung to him the moment it entered the room. He jumped out of bed, scrambling through the hallway and to the source of the smell.

* * *

**Genesis**

Damn. He had messed up bad. All he wanted to do was try and make that godforsaken thing he saw on tv for Angeal. What was it called again? An omelet or something? He had been too excited to really listen. It was said that doing something kind for someone is a good way to show thanks. Genesis knew he owed the man a lot. He'd gone out of his way to help him, give him a home. Angeal even bought him clothes which he was awfully fond of. Red was definitely his color. Making him breakfast was only the right thing to do. He was fascinated with the actual act of cooking. So he thought it wouldn't hurt to try. His rescuer had done a lot for him, so he could do just the same.

He had put the clipped flowers from the night before in a cup on the table, taking the eggs and cracking them in a bowl. He'd scrambled them around as he had seen done on the program, pouring it into his hot pan. He had gotten distracted along the way, searching the fridge for juice and cleaning up his mess. He didn't quite notice the smoke until a harsh smell reached his nose.

"What the?" Genesis turned around, seeing his omelet in a dingy shade of black and smoke rising from the pan and into the kitchen. "Shit." He turned off the heat, taking the pan and tossing it into the sink. "Shit shit shit." As if the mess wasn't enough, the loud booming of rushed footsteps put him a bit on edge. Angeal probably wouldn't be too happy.

"Genesis!" The redhead didn't turn toward the man's voice, he just stared down at his failed project unhappily. A firm hand took his arm and turned him around, checking him for any signs of harm with a hard expression on his face. _Must be a habit. _He felt a bit of the emotion called guilt, having just made a bigger mess for Angeal. "What were you thinking? You could've burned the place down."

He could have, but he hadn't even thought of it. Inwardly scolding himself, the redhead stepped aside, letting the other look over everything, assessing his terrible mess. "Well, it doesn't look that bad." He heard him mutter, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Genesis frowned, realizing that he must have been tired and waking him up this way probably wasn't his best idea.

The taller man moved away, opening the front door, trying to get the smoke out of the house. Genesis followed, absolutely deflated. "I'm sorry. I thought I could make you something because you've been so nice to me, but I think it kind of failed." Looking up, he could see Angeal's expression soften as he sighed, shaking his head.

"It's alright. I'll clean the mess. How about you go out and pick up some things from the market?" All the redhead could do was nod. The former researcher didn't seem angry, but it would be safer if he steered clear of him just in case. And so, after the dark haired man listed off a few things and he was given some gil, the A.I. went on his way.

* * *

It was four blocks down the road that he began to wonder. Would Angeal be mad when he got home? He hoped not. He really like it there, and he was just trying to show his appreciation anyway. The man didn't really seem like the type to get angry. He was always calm, cool and he never wasted time holding grudges or huffing and puffing. Genesis really liked that about him.

And…well Angeal gave him flowers and told him that he didn't want him to go. That had to mean something. The fluttering that blossomed in his chest at that moment was strong. It almost blew him away and he was positive that it was similar to the feeling of happiness. He knew the man liked him, so he hoped he could show him that he liked him too.

The weeks that had passed had been eye opening to Genesis. It was just how great and kind Angeal was; it was the people who were so lively, the scenery that was, while less than beautiful, had its own charm. Everyone was kind and he had even had nice conversations with the woman who sold him groceries. He had been told not to tell anyone about him not exactly being human. He had understood why and agreed. It was pretty easy for him to blend in anyway, he just relied on his gut.

Entering the market, he looked around quietly, seeing that it was rather packed today. He hadn't seen it so packed often, but he had only been a few times. He didn't really know what was usual. Heading towards the grocery stand, he carefully picked out the items Angeal had requested, placing them in a brown bag he'd grabbed from a stack.

"Hey Genesis! Finding everything okay?" The small, middle-aged brunette running the stand greeted him with a smile. "It's pretty lively today, huh?"

"It is. And everything looks great, ma'am. I'm just running errands for Angeal again." The woman laughed.

"I told you to call me Gillian. Got you runnin', does he?" The redhead smiled, telling her what he had picked up, shrugging before thinking back to his barely half hour old incident. This wasn't much of a chore for him. In fact, he enjoyed being needed.

"Well, Gillian, I kind of owe him. I almost burnt down his kitchen this morning. I'm not the best at cooking." She sighed and shook her head, grabbing a few apples and placing them in a bag. She handed it to him and he took it tentatively, looking up at her with a questioning look upon his face.

"Not so gifted in the art, yeah? That's alright. He works hard and deserves the break, but don't let him run you, got it kiddo? He's been through a lot, but don't make a man lazy." Gillian smiled. "That'll be 35 gil for the groceries, those apples are on me." Genesis happily gave his thanks, nodding as she waved at him.

She was truly a kind person. When he had been first introduced to her, she seemed ecstatic that Angeal had found a 'roommate' or whatever it was called. Genesis hadn't lent his ear much that day. He had been too in awe of what the marketplace looked like. Carts and buggies, stands holding rainbows of fresh fruits. He thought it was truly amazing. The A.I. passed a few stands before coming to a cart that sold breads and flours. He stopped just in front of it, eyes wondering off as his brows furrowed in frustration as he realized something.

He really didn't know anything about Angeal.

Gillian's comment hit him hard and he could feel a creeping sense of sadness surround him. He liked Angeal so much but he hadn't even thought to ask him about himself. It made him feel horrible – guilty.

"Sir, do you need something?" The man he assumed was running the cart asked, a look of concern on his old face. Genesis pulled himself away from his thoughts, scratching his cheek bashfully at being caught lost in his head. He picked up a carefully wrapped loaf of bread, pulling out his gil once more to pay the man.

"Just this, sir." He replied, catching something out of the corner of his eye. Shaking it off for the moment, he paid the man what he had asked for and adjusted his bags so he could carry them easier. Heaving a sigh with arms full, Genesis headed out of the marketplace.

The walk home was quiet, his head was full of thoughts. Genesis was concerned with getting to know his savior. He knew he had worked in the labs and was terminated, but what did he do? Who was he before all of that? What had he been through that made him who he was? He longed to know.

The former researcher was always asking him questions. He practically knew everything that had happened to him over the course of his short life. He knew about his experiments, how he could never remember what happened, only that his techs always had satisfied grins on their faces. The redhead told him all about Aerith and Tseng and a few other lab techs he liked, leaving out those he didn't. Angeal even knew he liked the color red but fancied blue more because it was the color of the sky that he'd always wanted to see. It almost made him feel angry that he'd been so selfish, always talking about himself and never giving the same opportunity to the other.

There was just so much mystery surrounding Angeal. He was right there, within arm's reach always, yet he seemed so untouchable. The man was firm and he demanded order, but at the same time he had given up everything to help people. Every day he risked his life in hiding to provide still. That kind of kindness had to come from somewhere.

Deciding that he would find a time to ask him questions, the redhead turned one last corner, clumsily knocking at the door while juggling his bag. When the taller man opened the door and let him in, the kitchen was spotless. The air was light and Angeal seemed to be in a good mood. He took the bag from his hands, putting everything away while he promised to thank Gillian for the apples, at the same time muttering that she worried too much. Genesis was relieved. The rest of the night went quickly from there and it had felt as if the morning mistake was just a far off memory.

It wasn't until it was time to turn in for the night that Genesis remembered something that happened in the marketplace. The single moment out of the corner of his eye that he could have sworn he saw a man with silver hair walking through the crowd.

* * *

It wasn't until a few weeks later that he was able to ask Angeal questions about himself.

Every time he thought he had worked up the courage to, he let himself be distracted by something else. They had spent a few nights putting together medicines from the ingredients they had extracted from the plants that had been uprooted. His dark haired counterpart had shown him exactly what to do so he wouldn't be left out and he happily listened, following directions carefully. The planted seeds were doing well, already sprouting into tiny, thin plants with bright green leaves. When the medicines were finished, Genesis helped put them in tins, marking dates and what they were for.

They had also started spending even more time out. Angeal had taken him to meet his friends a few times. He quite liked Cissnei and Zack; they were kind and always had interesting and amusing stories to tell. The four had gone to a bar each time, always saying there wasn't much else to do around the slums. When asked why he ordered no cup, the A.I. told them he didn't drink and was just there for the company. Zack had wanted to push him during each outing, but Angeal had scolded the younger man and the pestering ceased, replaced with an amusing story about how his 'daughter' Yuffie.

They had always spoken for a long time and the redhead felt like he was finding a place of belonging in the slums. He could finally say he experienced friendship. He really enjoyed the two's company. Genesis admired how they embraced their dreams, always wishing for something more and better than what they had. It had briefly made him wonder about what he should strive for. At the end of days like that, he had forgotten that he was merely a machine. Artificial.

Recently, he and Angeal spent a lot of time alone. These were the perfect times to ask about the past, but the way Angeal would come in, saying there was a movie he'd like to watch would stop him. The taller man sitting so close gave him comfort and the more he'd get caught staring into his eyes, the more his chest would twist or flutter. It always put him off a bit, so he avoided too much conversation. There was no way the man didn't notice, though. He saw the way the other seemed to loosen up around him, even joking more than usual, trying to get him to speak. Sometimes that got him and he'd give in and they'd chat away about something unimportant; other times, he gave one or two word answers to get by. There was just always something in his eyes that made Genesis nervous. He could never get the feeling out of his mind. He couldn't let it go on, though, because he wanted to know everything before too much time went by.

So that night when they sat down to watch television, the A.I. instead turned to the former researcher, looking into the folds of the man's black shirt. Angeal noticed quickly and sat up straight, seeming to know that Genesis had things he wanted to say. He was patient with him while he quiet thought of how to start. The silence was comfortable and it helped.

"Hey Angeal, what's your favorite color?" Starting off slow. Good, that's good. He looked up to see him staring down with a raised brow. Genesis just shrugged, not offering a reason for his question. He watched as perfect posture unwound itself, relaxing into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Well." There was a long pause. "I think it may be blue or, perhaps, green. Sometimes it's hard to decide." He smiled to himself, figuring that such mellow colors would be fancied by Angeal. He figured if he stuck to short questions and progressively moved to more personal ones, then it would be easier to talk to him about his life.

"What about…your favorite fruit?"

Angeal was a good sport, answering each question accordingly and always giving a straightforward answer that Genesis filed away one by one. He could tell he made the other slightly confused with the onslaught of random questions, but he was taking his time in learning the little things. His favorite fruit happened to be apples. Angeal liked limes but he absolutely hated oranges and night was his favorite time of day. He felt like he could get more work done at without daytime distractions. He favored the left side of his bed and he preferred stories to poems. Angeal liked planting. He had never seen LOVELESS the play, but he would take Genesis if he could. His parents were dead, but it was okay, he had been done mourning them long ago. He was thirty-three years old and he had never owned a pet, but he wanted one.

There was a lot to learn about him, the questions he'd asked so far hadn't even scratched the surface. But it made Genesis happy because he wasn't just a stranger anymore. He was a person getting to know someone he called his friend. There was a feeling in his gut, still wanting to know more.

When he had decided to get to the point, he began to wonder if it had been a mistake.

"What did you do before you worked in the labs?" Angeal had gone still then, absolutely silent as he sat, turning his head away from Genesis. Without being able to see it though, the redhead knew it was holding a hard expression. Suddenly this felt like a bad idea. But he wanted to know; other people did, didn't they? Yet, at the same time, the tension gave him a feeling of uneasiness, he was sure of it.

After what felt like an eternity, he reached out, placing a hand on Angeal's strong arm, only to feel the muscles beneath flinch and stiffen. "Hey, what's wrong? I just wanted to know…" There was a sigh and Genesis frowned as the other stood, turning to look down at him. His expression twisted in sadness for just a moment before it became a controlled mask.

"Look, Genesis. That. Just leave that subject alone." The tone Angeal had taken was grave and deep. It was so quiet that it was almost frightening. Genesis moved to stand, but a raised hand stopped him. The calm response he was getting from the other made him feel even worse than yelling would have. He could handle that, his creator had always yelled.

"Angeal."

"Leave. It. Alone."

And as Angeal walked away, barely making a sound as he closed his bedroom door, Genesis sat on the couch confused and a little disappointed, the sound of the tv barely reaching his ears.

* * *

**Please please review. Give me an idea of what you guys like and don't like. Thanks for reading.**


	3. To Feel

**I've been pretty good about updating, once every two weeks or less. I really like how this is turning out. **

**Please leave reviews, they keep me motivated.**

_**To Feel **_

_It was quiet in the office, the redhead sitting on the silver haired man's desk as said man worked. Oh, how he knew the man hated it when he sat on his desk, but that's what made it fun and Genesis had gotten him to warm up. Why, he had only given him a dirty look and nothing more._

_The first time he tried it, he was threatened with his friend's precious sword._

_The scribble of pen on paper was driving him absolutely mad and he'd become so bored over the time he had been there. The other was really a man of few words, barely muttering a hello when he'd gotten there, giving dismissive waves when he attempted to make conversation. So Genesis had spent time reading. He'd nearly gone through LOVELESS four times in the last hour._

"_Say, -?" He asked innocently, placing his book down and leaning back, supporting his weight with his hands. This had effectively misplaced a few papers and the sound of the scribbling stopped, replaced with an irritated sigh._

"_What is it, Genesis?"_

"_Oh, don't frown so much, your face will end up staying that way. You big grump."_

"…"

"_You know, there's a production of LOVELESS playing tonight."_

"_Absolutely not. I have a lot of paperwork." Genesis huffed. "Besides. I don't need to see it. Not when you've beaten it into my head." _

"_Well. If we can't go see the play because you're so /busy/, I'll just have to bring the play to you." If he was good at anything, it was making his favorite First Class regret saying no to seeing his beloved play._

* * *

**Angeal**

It had been a week since Genesis had asked about his past. It had been so unexpected because up until that night, their life together had been calm and routine. In all honesty, he'd enjoyed answering the many curious and innocent questions he was asked. The things he was able to talk about with the redhead, whether it was favorite colors or what he liked to eat, were things he never would have told anyone. It felt good; it had made him feel like he was becoming a part of the man's life and he a part of his.

The man's, huh – the A.I. really. It was so hard to get past the fact that Genesis wasn't at all human because was just so real in every way. When he spoke, his eyes lit up with emotions and he explained things he felt as if it were so natural. He could remember when they first sat down to watch television, thinking that it was amazing for an A.I. to produce such warmth. He didn't know what kind of technology ShinRa had come across, but he wouldn't put it past them to already be working on something of this magnitude. It was impossible to deny that he was something different, something special. Angeal knew that he was living with more than a mere thought, more than a project. He was living with a person.

A person who had unintentionally put a lot of stress on him. Ever since he'd walked out of the living room that night he could tell Genesis had been avoiding him. Every morning he'd get out of bed just to find that the other had left before he woke up and if he happened to come back when Angeal was about, he'd nervously look away from him before leaving to huddle up on his 'bed'. He had decided that he had finally experienced Genesis sulking.

He hated it.

It made him feel absolutely guilty about handling his question the wrong way. Would it make the other afraid to ask him about things again? Angeal didn't want to make him feel like what he asked was wrong, but it had struck a rather sour chord inside of him. It was painful to think of his past. The fighting, the sickness and sadness, he couldn't bear to think about it. He didn't want to think about _them_. And yet, for a moment he thought that maybe he should have shared his life with him. He had always faced things alone and he was no fool; he knew that people couldn't survive on their own emotionally.

Sighing and pulling himself away from his thoughts, he looked over at the small digital clock on his bedside table. It was 4:15 in the morning and he was stuck thinking about his guilt. How pathetic. But as he lay in the dark, mulling things over, he knew he'd come to a decision.

Perhaps if he'd felt okay about it, he'd tell Genesis about his past. The least he could do before all that, was apologize.

"I won't be able to get back to sleep anyway." Muttering, Angeal stood from his bed, running his fingers through his hair before slowly opening the door to his room. He stepped down the hall quietly, peeking over into the living room. Genesis had left the television on, which he happened to do more often than not. The light must have not disturbed him though, for he was curled up with his back to the bright screen. The tall man looked down at it briefly, a ghost of a smile on his face as he saw the seven day forecast sweep across the screen.

Genesis had taken a liking to the weather channel.

Moving closer to the couch, he reached down to pick up the remote when he realized that the A.I. was moving; moving as in _breathing _if the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest was any indication. It was eerily realistic, the way Genesis looked, lips parted as in sleep. Remote forgotten, Angeal bent over the man, placing his hands on the arm and back of the couch to hold himself up as he hovered. His brows furrowed together as he examined the other's peaceful face, hearing light puffs of breath that escaped from his lips as he slumbered.

Angeal didn't know what he felt more strangely about, the redhead's realistic body or the fact that his first thought was that Genesis was absolutely angelic. Truly beautiful work, with a wonderful personality. He was truly a masterpiece. As his eyes traveled to his chest, the rhythmic movement somehow confirmed that the mech was more and that he really was as human as they get. It made him feel guilty that he'd shoved him onto a tiny couch in the living room. Genesis didn't even have a space he could call his own. Maybe he should look into reorganizing his home…

"Has anyone ever told you that staring at someone while they're unconscious is weird?" The sudden question caused his body to tense and when he returned his gaze to his friend's face, he was met with a pair of mesmerizing eyes that couldn't quite decide whether they were green or blue. They were perfect and the thought brought heat to Angeal's face. However, being the normally calm and collected person he was, the man simply stood straight once more. He cleared his throat, watching as Genesis moved to sit up, looking anywhere but at him.

It really did make him feel guilty and even a little sad, seeing that he'd caused such tension between them. He was going to fix it, because he wasn't sure how much more he could take. The old Genesis had to return sometime. Things just weren't the same at all without him.

"Genesis." Taking a seat, the former researcher made sure to keep a little distance, not wanting to scare the redhead off. He expected to receive silence as an answer, but instead got the smallest of hums, indicating that the other wanted to hear what he had to say. "I wanted to apologize. When you asked me that question the other day, I just started thinking of events that I'd wanted to forget. I let it get to me and I'm sorry I treated you so coldly."

When Genesis looked up at him, a ghost of a smile on his face, he felt a bit relieved. Hopefully he had forgiven him and if the way the other moved across the couch to sit next to him was any indication, then perhaps he had. There was a long moment of silence and the A.I. had a contemplative look on his face, deciding on what to say. The way it dragged on, Angeal became impatient, nervous. That came as a small surprise to him, because he was never nervous and even less impatient. But his leg began shaking in anticipation and the redhead must have noticed, because he laughed and placed his manicured hand on the taller man's knee.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. Not really. I should, you know? So I'm sorry. I had not realized that your past may be a sensitive subject and that you'd hate talking about it." He removed his hand as he spoke, opting to instead clasp his hands together and keep them in his lap. "A while ago it occurred to me that I knew nothing about you. You're letting me stay here, you ask me questions and know things about me, but I hadn't learned a thing. I want to know you." His voice was quiet, so soft but still sure and what he'd said not only made Angeal feel even more guilty, but a strange warmth spread in his chest.

No one had ever really wanted to know him in depth, not really. Even Cissnei and Zack, whom he knew everything about it seemed, had never asked about his life before. Genesis had come into his home just a couple of months ago and he claimed to want to know everything. Despite how he hated his past, knowing that was a good feeling. So, with that in mind, he gave in.

"I had joined SOLDIER when I was eighteen. Left my mom and dad in Banora to go fight for something – peace, glory; I don't really remember what my initial feelings were. I wanted to do more than grow up poor. I wanted to bring my family honor." Angeal's expression was calm for the most part and Genesis had looked surprised when he began speaking, but listened intently. "My dad had given me an amazing sword. He'd spent a fortune and he was just so proud of me. It only motivated me to go down my chosen path even more. So I took that sword and promised that I'd repay them for everything they'd done."

"A soldier in an army." The redhead had an odd look on his face, but Angeal didn't question it. Perhaps he was hoping for something different? "So you just went away to fight?"

"I didn't think twice about being a SOLDIER." He shrugged. "I left. Took my position and fought for a few years. The missions weren't too difficult. Everything seemed to have fallen into place and I felt like I was becoming a better man."

Angeal's expression darkened. "The director believed I had talent and it didn't take long for me to climb the ranks. I thought what I was doing was the right thing to do. Helping people was the right thing to do." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"That seems like you." Genesis interrupted. "You help people all the time." The comment made Angeal look uncomfortable and he shook his head, a feeling of misery welling up in his chest.

"But in the end I just ruined lives." Hands curled into fists and he frowned deeply.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Near the end of my time in SOLDIER, we were at war. So many towns got caught in the crossfire. Civilians were slaughtered trying to escape from their homes. And Banora. Banora was one of the first to be destroyed." Angeal could feel his heart dropping, the thought of his parents being blown to bits with the rest of his childhood, his friends fresh in his mind. His eyes were burning and his throat could barely swallow. It was amazing how a far off memory could cause so much pain. He had wished he'd stayed a civilian then. Maybe he could've saved his family.

"Angeal?" Genesis looked at him worriedly, his hand touching his arm, only to move away when the other flinched.

"I brought honor to no one." The ex-SOLDIER's voice was hard, almost venomous as he spoke, looking down at the floor with incredible fury. "I let ShinRa blow up that town just to get rid of some enemy troops. I let my parents die. I couldn't save them or get in the way of my orders. I just fought and left and hated my very existence until I quit SOLDIER." He waited for a comment and when none came, he continued, voice firm and full of bitterness. "I was able to weasel my way in to the labs, my being a SOLDIER seemed to interest them and they trained me, let me work in research and eventually I got into the mechanics."

"You build A.I. model R1." The redhead's voice was low, almost inaudible.

"I did. I worked on separate limbs before they were all put together. And I thought I could help people then too. You know why I got to where I am from there." Angeal's voice calmed a bit, his muscles relaxing. He hadn't gone into many details about the lab, but he'd told Genesis the most important facts and that was enough.

It seemed that it was anyhow. The mech didn't ask a single question for a while after he finished, he simply sat next to him, a solemn look on his face.

**Genesis**

Angeal had gone through a lot of struggle. He'd given Genesis what he'd asked for and it made him feel guilty. He wasn't human so he'd never had parents, but he wondered how terribly one could feel losing someone so important to them. He was sure the other was hurting badly inside. However, it was impossible to apologize because he was actually very grateful that he'd been let into Angeal's life. He knew more about him now.

When SOLDIER was mentioned, he briefly thought about his strange dreams and how the term seemed rather familiar, but that was replaced by the thought of Angeal fighting for his family. Anyone could tell by looking at him that he was strong and deadly calm even though he'd witnessed people he knew being killed while he could do nothing but watch. It must have ruined him to see that the army he'd joined had stolen everything he wanted to protect.

Genesis reached out again, tentatively placing his hand on the man's forearm. He rubbed his thumb along the warm skin, thinking it just felt like the right thing to do. Touch seemed to be comforting to humans and he wanted to comfort Angeal.

"You, ah, you joined SOLDIER because you wanted to protect them, right?" The response was a sigh and then a single nod. The A.I. accepted that.

"And when you went into the Labs, you went under their nose for people, to help them." It was just speaking the truth, but by the way Angeal looked at him, he was sure calling him a traitor was not well appreciated. Genesis stood from the couch and began pacing around the room, knowing his dark haired friend was watching him. He was becoming anxious, but he knew that the ex-SOLDIER had done the right thing and he wanted to assure him.

"Genesis."

"You ran away, but you're here, helping people." His hands moved of their own accord, waving towards the wall where just on the other side people of the slums were asleep in their own beds, some of them possibly alive just because of the doctoring they'd received from the very man he was talking to.

"Genesis, stop."

"You saved me." The redhead gasped quietly when Angeal rose from his seat, stalking over to him. He looked tired and at the same time, frightening.

"And how does all of that have any meaning? I joined a league of monsters." In reality, they were nearly the same height – Genesis just a tad shorter, but by the way those intense eyes were staring at him, he had felt quite small. He stood his ground all the same, returning the glare with equal intensity. He wouldn't let fear stop him from getting his thoughts through the man's thick head.

"Monsters do not strive to protect. They do not help people despite risks or help the sick and wounded. Monsters do not save lives." Genesis smiled despite the glare the other was sporting. "Really, you're more of a savior."

Slowly Angeal's expression softened, but he still looked as though his worst nightmares had taken place. It made him feel sadness, knowing that he had brought up the past and that he'd caused pain in the process. But maybe he'd be trusted more with knowing things, with helping. Maybe he could be the one to take the pain away. Somebody had to.

"Genesis, what are you doing?" The velvety voice was back, even slightly amused as it tickled his ear. The A.I. had wrapped his arms around the man's torso, squeezing as hard as he could. It was a simple gesture he'd seen, but he had no idea it could give him such warmth and pleasure.

"I'm giving you a hug, can't you tell?" He didn't receive a response, but he could feel Angeal's hands on his arms, tugging gently until Genesis understood that he was squeezing a bit too hard. He loosened his embrace, not letting go when he realized he wouldn't be pushed away. Instead, strong arms wrapped around him too.

After a moment, they parted, a smile on Angeal's face. He returned it, only a little disappointed that the hug had ended. It was really nice and it stirred those feelings within him again. But the point was to make the other feel better, so he couldn't just think about himself.

"I think that if your mother and father could see you now, they'd tell you that you did bring them honor."

"Genesis." The other said breathlessly, as if he had been withholding the air within his lungs. "How do you even do that?"

"Do what?" Red brows knit together in confusion and the man chuckled.

"I don't know. It just sounds like you speak from experience. It's really something." Somehow, he could tell that he'd been successful in getting Angeal out of his brief spell of depression and his usual kind self had once again been revealed. In all honestly, he was surprised it had been so simple, but the ex-SOLDIER seemed like he didn't mind jumping at the chance to forget about the subject. Either way, he'd come across a little piece of the other that he'd always be able to keep with him.

"Well. I am special, you know." Genesis smirked, placing a hand on his hip before checking the compartment in the other. "It's almost 5:40 AM. That's much earlier than you usually wake up." Angeal cleared his throat, looking a tad bit awkward and maybe embarrassed as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"It, ah, just so happened that I had a few plants I wanted to harvest." The taller man turned to walk towards the basement, but not before waving the redhead over in invitation. The A.I. was sure he had gone mad, wanting to start his work before the sun even rose, but he wouldn't complain. He himself felt rested, so he would be of service if needed. As they sat side by side, it seemed that the former researcher was still feeling a bit uncomfortable in his presence.

"So. You said Aerith gave you flowers. What did she say they meant?" Watching careful hands clip away at flowers with the reddest of petals, he could almost laugh at the question. The way Angeal attempted to make small talk was truly endearing. He was usually one for comfortable silence, only wanting to convey what was truly necessary.

"Are you jealous?" The teasing reply was answered with a raised brow and the small bundle being offered to him. Reaching over, Genesis grabbed the flowers, cradling them gingerly in his hands. "For me?" His smile was playful, but he truly did enjoy the fact that the other would save the flowers just for him. It was a something he cherished.

"Who else?"

"Then what do these mean?" He touched the feather light petals, every so carefully sliding his fingers across. Each time he received flowers, he felt special, and after their conversation even more so. He appreciated the simple gift.

"Hmm." Cleaning up his first mess, one of many when it came to this process, he opened a drawer to grab another tool before getting back to work. "I believe those…mean thank you." Angeal didn't notice how Genesis' eyes lit up at his words, or the way he held his bundle of flowers just a bit closer to his chest.

A quiet laughter filled the room.

* * *

**Angeal**

The morning's confession went a bit more smoothly than he had expected. He had felt so much misery thinking of his past during the night that he was sure once he began talking about it, he'd fall into despair all over again. But out of guilt, he'd let the other into his life as a SOLDIER. The way Genesis quietly listened, giving him comfort when he thought he needed it, made it a whole lot easier.

And Genesis made him out to be a good man, despite everything he now knew. The embrace was unexpected, but surprisingly warm and it had given him a feeling of peace. The redhead told him firmly that he did bring honor to his family. The certainty in his voice resounded within Angeal and he had begun to think that maybe associating his past with negativity would only make it harder for him to remember his parents. They deserved to be a reminder of what he'd fought for, not a weight that had a hold on his heart.

In the end, he was glad he'd opened up. After working on his medicines – he thanked Gaia he actually had some plants drying out - he'd even told the redhead about his hobbies during his time in SOLDIER. He had been quite fond of weapon books, reading had become a great past time. His friends from back then had been a little difficult for him to describe, but though his memory was foggy, Genesis hung onto every memory – complete or not. Even though it still hurt to think about the things that had happened, it became easier to appreciate as the day continued on.

When noon came, they had parted ways. Angeal wanted to go out and pick up a few things and Genesis had said he wanted to stay home, a strange look on his face. It was odd for him to not want to tag along, but he didn't question it. A break would be good for them after all and perhaps they both needed to sort out their thoughts.

So he'd set out alone, quickly making his way to the marketplace.

It was busy, bustling with people grabbing lunch and taking back groceries to prepare for dinner. Deciding to start in an area with the least amount of people, he stepped over to a cart that sold various household materials.

"Angeal? Well look at you!" A kind voice rang out, Gillian stepping over to him with a cheeky grin she seemed to always wear. "Decided to roll out of bed instead of sending that cutie out to do all of your chores?" The tall man rolled his eyes; she always seemed to be scolding him like a mother, not that he didn't appreciate her. She was a really wonderful woman who knew everyone in the small slums community. Gillian cared deeply about him.

"I do not lay about all day. I just decided to give him a break. He deserves it." He smiled a bit, picking up a few pencils and odds and ends for his basement lab from a merchant that sold various items for drawing and painting. "Genesis has just made everything easier." The older woman watched with a knowing look on her face.

"I see…he's a nice boy, always pleasant to be around." She said innocently, following Angeal as he paid, his mind seemingly elsewhere. Which it was. The moment she'd mentioned Genesis, his thoughts strayed towards him once again.

"That's true." He replied, politely keeping a slow pace so the woman wouldn't have to race to catch up. Genesis was very kind and truly a caring man.

"He's smart too."

"Very intelligent." He replied without missing a beat. Though the knowledge could come from the fact that he was an artificial being, already equipped with such information. But there was something about the redhead's way with words that could only come from social experience.

"And my oh my, that boy is quite the looker." She laughed, nudging Angeal.

"Yeah he is." He couldn't deny that the other had a lovely face and he was definitely soft on the eyes…he stopped walking abruptly, his mouth hanging open slightly and he turned to look at Gillian, who just watched with an amused expression. "I mean, he's nice."

The words had just fallen from his lips so easily that he began to question himself. Had he really been studying Genesis so closely? And in such a manner? Perhaps he just didn't get out much and the redhead was the only one he interacted with…

Oh, who was he kidding?

"You fancy him." The woman clasped her hands together as he walked over to her stand. She stepped behind it, piling various fruits and vegetables into a basket for him. He didn't bother stopping her, she was easily excited by his personal life.

"Gillian."

"Oh come on, boy! You've had that dreamy look on your face when I started talkin' about him. You like him. Why else would you be stuck in that head of yours?"

"I told him about my past." The excitement seemed to fade then, and Gillian's thin hands stopped grabbing goods. She looked at him with concern.

She had been friends with his mother for a very long time, since he was a child and had always been visiting. Though the woman didn't know much about his life as a soldier, she knew of his hardship and all of the grief he'd gone through.

"I see."

"I don't know why he seemed so interested all of a sudden. He asked and I got angry with him."

"But you still told him?" Angeal nodded and Gillian smiled, a proud look on her face. "That's a big step for you. I told you, you fancy him. And…well you seem alright." Handing him the basket, he placed his other materials inside before setting it at his feet.

"I am alright actually. Believe it or not, I think it was a good thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some gil, holding it out. As expected, she shook her head, stubborn as always when she felt like spoiling him. Gillian gave him a soft look, laughing as he dropped it on the table instead.

"Look, kiddo. I know that you've seen terrible things, but you deserve to be happy."

Angeal reached down and picked up his haul, feeling all the more lighter about the situation. He knew she was right and the thought of running away from something again made him sick. He wanted to do what he felt was right and stick to it. Making up his mind, he nodded politely at the woman before turning his heel and walking home.

* * *

Genesis seemed quiet, taking his usual position next to Angeal when they relaxed and watched television that night. Even when they were watching a program, he had a comment or two, but not a word was spoken. He had seemed strange earlier when he'd left for the marketplace, but he'd thought it was just because of their conversation earlier. Now, he wasn't so sure. Though he had lived in silence for many years, the sound of the other's voice, his laughter, became normal in their home. The quiet was wrong, deafening. It went on for almost a half hour before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Genesis, you don't seem like yourself today." Mysterious eyes met his a bit shyly and the redhead shuffled closer, one hand playing with the hem of the sleeping shirt Angeal had bought him not too long ago. The ex-ShinRa employee didn't mind the wait, he was a patient man after all, and the other seemed troubled. It was only normal that he'd need time to gather his thoughts.

"I've been having these feelings." A quiet, but sure voice replied. The dark haired man nodded, encouraging Genesis to continue. "It started as small little swelling feelings in my chest that have been going on for a while. And when you said you liked me the first time, I realized something." Ah, he had said that. Angeal himself wasn't quite sure what he meant, but it had caused a reaction, and he couldn't say he was unhappy about it now. "You said you didn't want me to go anywhere."

"It's true, I enjoy your company here. I've been alone for so long and you've been a great help."

"You even told me about your past."

"You asked and…" There was a sigh and he couldn't help but think the other man looked disappointed. Genesis wanted to feel special, he realized. Not just as an experiment, but as a person. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to return some comfort to him. "Tell me. Explain to me your feelings."

The redhead was silent for a long time, shyly looking at him before looking away and then doing it all over again. Angeal was quiet as a manicured hand reached over, taking his own and lacing their fingers. The hand was warm, holding his with a gentle touch.

Genesis looked as if he was about to speak, but he stopped short and the taller man understood then. Did the other even know what he was saying, he wondered? He felt as if he would've been the first one to say that his affection wasn't real, just an illusion created by his ever increasing intelligence. However, he couldn't deny his own growing fondness for the redhead. There was definitely something about him that was different than anything else he'd ever seen. There was something real and genuine in his eyes and he didn't mind being the one to explore it. He had nothing to lose, really. Nothing else was there for him.

Thinking back to Gillian's words, he knew that he indeed fancied Genesis. And he would do well to heed her advice. He'd thought that the devising of a proper plan would be left up to him. But the redhead beat him to the punch.

"I see." Angeal tightened his grip on the man's hand, causing Genesis to stare rather nervously.

"I don't know how to explain it." He smiled warmly and the awkwardness somehow put the former researcher at ease and he sighed, placing his free arm around the other's shoulders, fingers gliding through red hair for just a moment.

"That's alright. I know and I've had those same feelings. So if you wish to act on them, I wouldn't object." Angeal watched as the other's lips curled into a smile and he returned it with one of his own. Genesis seemed perfectly content then, any heavy air lifting from the room, replaced with a comfortable silence. The man never let go of his hand, keeping it from going anywhere with an impossibly tight grip.

It was different, having his arm around someone, holding their hand and even sharing any type of mutual feelings at all. But he'd enjoy what he could, wanting Genesis to be happy and to continue lighting up his life with unexpected human tendencies. It was a wonderful thing, to know he would never be lonely.

Tightening his hold on the man's shoulders, Angeal gave his attention to the television once more.

* * *

**Genesis**

"_Genesis, for Gaia's sake, stop playing tricks on the recruits." The silver haired man raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he stepped into the training room. Genesis smirked at the other's frustration, walking over to meet him from his spot against the wall. _

"_For /Gaia's/ sake, -, if you weren't so boring you could actually appreciate a good joke." A glare was sent his way and it only made him feel a little more proud of himself._

"_This is the third time in the past month I've had to convince them that it was perfectly safe to use the showers." Genesis laughed, hand moving to hold his stomach as the chuckles spilled from his lips. Really, recruits could be such easy targets._

"_Oh, dear. You should see how training with my Thirds is going. They're absolutely fearless." After sending a quick message by cell phone, the redhead unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the other. As the scenery of the training room changed, the man with the silver hair readied his own weapon._

"_You seemed to have read my mind." _

_Genesis scoffed. "You're predictable. You never accept my invitation to train unless you intend to punish me." With quick movements, he ran towards the man, lifting his sword to strike._

* * *

"Genesis."

Someone was shaking him, very gently, trying to rouse him out of sleep mode. That never happened. He didn't need help waking up as he always seemed to open his eyes at the same time. But he'd had another one of those strange images playing in his head, the silver haired man talking about things he didn't understand. Though he hardly remembered what happened in any of these occurrences, the one thing that he hung onto was the face of that man. He wanted to say something about it.

Maybe he'd tell Angeal.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was again in the living room he and Angeal were watching television in. The tv had been turned off and the tall man was standing and hovering over him now, heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Angeal whispered quietly to him, as if he perhaps thought that waking him would be disturbing him. Genesis didn't really mind. It was strange that he had gone into sleep mode without knowing it in the first place. It wasn't an immediate concern, so he brushed it off. Sitting up, the redhead checked the time. 2:45.

"You stayed up really late tonight." He responded quietly, but the ex-SOLDIER just shrugged.

"You had drifted off but I just wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. It has been a long day though. A very long day. So I just thought I'd wake you to say goodnight." Taking his hand back, Angeal stepped away from the couch, giving Genesis a smile. "I'll check your regulators tomorrow, just in case your internal rhythm is off. You should go into sleep mode normally after a little maintenance."

The A.I. nodded, leaning back against his couch. "Hey, Angeal?"

"Yes?" The broad man looked down at him expectantly and took his seat once more when he gave him a similar look back.

"Well, I was just thinking about how you told me about your past." Genesis reached up to scratch his cheek. "I wanted to tell you something too. So. I've been having these images pop into my head during sleep mode. I'm always talking with a man with silver hair."

Dark brows furrowed together. "Like dreams?"

"Can I even have dreams? I'm not exactly human." A frown painted his fingers as he spoke. It had been a long time since he'd admitted such a thing and it didn't bring many good feelings. But it was the truth. He couldn't hide from that fact. Angeal looked a bit thoughtful, before he reached out and tousled his red hair. "Hey…"

"You could have fooled me, you know." He spoke firmly, but with affection and it eased him a bit. "Your thoughts are what conjure up these images and dreams. Maybe you've seen the guy somewhere."

"But I haven't seen him before. One time in the market I thought I saw a man with silver hair, but I was having these dreams before that."

"Well, sometimes dreams are just that. Dreams; a product of your imagination."

Genesis nodded, never thinking about it that way. Not everything had to mean something, right? Sometimes it was okay to look at things at face value. It was just something to talk about, to reveal so nothing would be hidden.

"You're right…at least, now I can say you know everything about me."

It was quiet then. Their gazes meeting for a long moment, both of them wearing smiles on their faces. Almost as if they'd finally come to an understanding of everything going on. At least, Genesis thought so. It was really amazing, how the other could make him feel like a human being.

Soon, Angeal stood, whispering a quick goodnight as he turned to leave and Genesis curled up on the couch, his back to the television. He silently waited for the light in the hall to be turned off before he closed his eyes. It continued to stay lit, however, and he figured that the other had forgotten to flick the switch. Sitting up once, more he turned to roll off of the couch, instead freezing in place. Angeal was still in the doorway, watching him. Though now he was surely embarrassed, if the look on his tan face was any indication.

"Angeal?" Genesis called quietly. Said man just looked away, clearing his throat.

"I was…just thinking that this is your home too. You shouldn't have to sleep out here so…would you like to join me?" The redhead stood up, looking a bit surprised. At the same time those pleasant feelings were back and he nodded in acceptance, following Angeal as he shut off the lights and headed to his room at the end of the hall.

It was very dark and he couldn't really see the other's facial expressions, just the outline of the man's body as he stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it beside his own. It was a little strange, this being the first time he'd ever shared a sleeping space with someone, but he found he didn't mind. He liked Angeal, so this would be normal. Following suit, doing as the other did, he covered himself with the soft, cool blanket.

It was amazing. The bed was the softest thing he'd ever touched and the pillow beneath his head was comfortable. His body had never felt so relaxed. It was truly a treat and he rolled around, attempting to find the most comfortable position. He could hear Angeal chuckling next to him and he stopped abruptly, settling into bed.

Genesis stared at the other man's back, barely illuminated by the moonlight that penetrated the curtains covering the window. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the warm expanse of skin, if only to be a little closer. Angeal had tensed at the touch, but soon relaxed.

"Goodnight Genesis." Voice low and smooth, yet still like music to his ears; it was all Genesis really needed to drift back into slumber.

* * *

**Okay! So there is an interesting sort of innocent kind of blooming romance here. So let me know what you think. Things will start going wrong soon! Yay!**


	4. To Malfunction

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it will definitely start moving along.**

_**To Malfunction**_

"_Hey, things have been kind of quiet around here, haven't they?" The air was chilly, but the redhead didn't mind it. He kind of liked the how the wind brushed through his hair, how calm his body felt in the presence of the night air. Genesis sat atop the ledge of the balcony, legs swinging as his silver haired companion stood, leaning against the concrete barrier rather than on it._

"_I suppose so. They've been sending out a lot of Seconds; I don't think the missions are of great enough concern. Perhaps we should take advantage of the break we've been given." The air passing the man's lips was visible, and he could tell by the small frown that appeared on his face that he wasn't quite as appreciative of the cold as Genesis was._

"_You seem quite passive about this. Usually you can't stand to sit still. I'm surprised you aren't forcibly shoving your way into one." He replied with a hum. _

"_What if I said I didn't want to do this anymore, Genesis?" The redhead was taken aback, looking at the man with a curious gaze. Did he just imply that he wanted to quit being a SOLDIER?_

"_What do you mean, -? Do you want out?"_

_The silver haired man sighed, pushing off of the balcony and heading back into the building, Genesis watching his back, concerned._

* * *

**Genesis**

It was a small twitch at first; an uncontrollable tremble in the hand that his compact was installed in. Genesis hadn't really been concerned and had hardly even noticed. The first incident happened just a few days after he and Angeal began sleeping in the same bed. And every few days after that, he'd experience an odd sort of movement in the same arm and at times, a leg. It hadn't hindered him from daily activities, so the ever excited redhead hadn't bothered to read into it. Though, in the back of his mind, the truth was eating at him, wanting him to accept it.

He hadn't bothered telling the Angeal, not yet. The strange clunky movement wasn't normal for a human – for a machine, sure, but definitely not a human. Genesis just couldn't bear the thought of having to face that fact and he definitely didn't want to serve as a reminder to the ex-SOLDIER. He was sure the man would willingly fix it, but the mech wanted to wait a bit more, he wasn't ready to reveal the truth

He was malfunctioning.

There was no telling how dangerous such an imperfection would be. He had only had one problem before in the labs, where his compact stopped functioning for an hour or so every two to three days. That was fixed before it progressed, of course. But the twitch he was experiencing was different. It gave him a rotten feeling in his stomach, a nervousness he couldn't quite place.

Still, he decided not to mention it for the moment, focusing on his routine daily tasks that he felt quite fond of. Angeal knowing about it could wait. He didn't want to tell him for the fear that he'd realize he slept next to a machine every night and not a man. Genesis was becoming far too happy for that. Little by little, he had started to forget that he was simply a project. He could tell that his emotional reactions to things, his newly developed physical actions becoming subconscious, and his way of thinking was becoming quite human. He'd like to think so anyway.

Genesis sighed, staring up at the ceiling, the room dark and quiet sans the morning light that penetrated through the curtains. It was comfortable sleeping with Angeal, especially since the man proved to be quite the cuddler. During the past few nights, the taller developed a habit of embracing the redhead's middle, head resting against his chest. It was alarming, how warm his body was wrapped around his own, but he couldn't deny that he liked it (even though Angeal took up almost the entire bed in that position). Either way, he felt much closer to the other and he was at ease with the fact that the strange sensations and feelings he'd been having were justified.

It was still early, far too early for his dark haired savior to wake. He was easy to rouse, however, so most mornings Genesis stayed where he was; he didn't want to disturb his rest, after all. Still, he himself was restless and needed to keep his mind occupied. Pushing his earlier qualms aside, he thought about what was in store for the day.

They were planning on going to see one of Angeal's newly acquired patients. Gillian had called – the idea of a cell phone intriguing him so much that his partner had to explain in detail exactly what it did for at least an hour – and pleaded that he be checked out. He'd been ill for quite a while and his daughter was afraid that he would pass away if he didn't recover soon.

Being the caring man Angeal was, he accepted and told Gillian that Genesis would be coming along as well, as an assistant of sorts. The redhead was quite pleased that he'd been included, so it wasn't a surprise that he was excited for the day ahead. He wanted to help in any way he could.

There was a stirring next to him, but the man on top of him wasn't quite awake yet, just shifting so he was more comfortable as his eyes fluttered. Genesis reached up, fingers sliding through the silky black locks atop the other's head. Rubbing gently along the other's scalp, he wondered what other wonderful things he'd been missing out on while he was trapped. There was so much he had discovered and knowing he could've never known made him even more grateful.

Angeal hummed against his chest, making him chuckle quietly. He was used to watching him hop out of bed and get dressed right away, eager to get to work, so it was nice that he was taking his time waking for once. Lately, he had taken to giving Genesis intense stares, as if he was trying to look for something, as if he were thinking too hard. He began to follow him wherever he went, whenever the redhead wasn't the one following of course. He hadn't quite figured out what was going on, but he trusted he'd find out soon enough.

Tracing over thick brows, he thought briefly back to his first time seeing his counterpart slumbering. It seemed just as angelic in that moment as it had then. The way his face softened, his tough lips smooth and full instead of in a tight line, showed that he could put his guard down, if only then. It was a solace he had never quite felt before.

There was a peaceful hum in the air and soon Genesis couldn't take his restlessness any longer. Sitting up and disturbing his once savior, the redhead blinked away the creeping sun before looking down to see one visible blue eye staring at him intensely from a sea of sheets. Smiling, he tentatively placed a hand on the arm around him.

"It's time to get up, don't you think?" His voice was quiet, only loud enough to be heard by the other man. Angeal moved to sit up as well, leaning back on his hands as he looked out at the foot of the bed. The mech was patient, watching the lazy routine take place. The ex-SOLDIER seemed almost reluctant to get up, almost grumpy – it made Genesis quite satisfied, indeed. But soon, there was a sigh, and the larger, muscular man leaned forward, rubbing at his stubble as he murmured something about shaving. Pulling off the sheets, Angeal stood, stretching slightly. "Good morning to you, too." The redhead huffed.

"Ah…" The tall man turned to face him, eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, as if he hadn't just been grumbling about waking up in the first place and that the huff was uncalled for. Genesis believed it was very called for. Getting up himself, he walked over towards the taller man, an amused look on his face as he watched the other's questioning gaze. Raising a hand, he cupped the strong jaw gently, running his thumb over the stubble.

"You know, I don't think you should shave it. I kind of like it – so rugged." Amused, he watched as parted his lips to say something, but nothing quite came out. Smiling, Genesis stepped back, moving to step through the hall. Man, that rugged line sounded better on television. Still, he wasn't lying and he had expected more out of the man than a gaping fish face. Really, just what was going on with the man? He was being so strange and the redhead didn't really know how to put it into words or thoughts. He couldn't say he didn't like it, though, it was entertaining to watch.

The former researcher had followed him out, placing a hand on his shoulder in order to grab Genesis' attention once again. "Good morning." The usually smooth voice sounded a bit awkward and almost embarrassed and the mech couldn't help but laugh. It must have caught the other off guard because his tanned cheeks turned a modest shade of red.

"Are you okay? You seem different today."

The man shook his head, clearing his throat as he quickly composed himself. "Just thinking too much lately."

"Oh. Can you tell me about it?"

Tilting his head a little, Angeal hummed. "I guess it's just that I'm a little nervous about today. I'm used to giving people an arm or a leg, not helping them recover from life threatening illnesses. I'm not really sure if it even is an illness, or something I can help." There was something telling Genesis there was more, something unrelated to the patient, but he didn't question it.

"But you help everyone. As long as you did everything you could, it'll be okay, right?" The taller man chuckled, placing a hand on Genesis' head, ruffling the soft locks gently.

"I guess so." The redhead smiled at the gesture, moving away to pick up his clothes he left draped over the couch, making a mental note to put all of the clothes he'd acquired into Angeal's closet. It was getting messy in the living room.

"We should get ready then."

"Alright. I better go shave." The ex-SOLDIER smirked, turning and heading towards the bathroom.

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

**Angeal**

Going out to town with Genesis nowadays brought them a lot of attention. The red head was so fiery and polite, waving hello and initiating conversation with the people of the slums. He'd become a more personal part of their lives than Angeal was, only speaking when he had to and not really becoming friendly or even very approachable. With the other man by his side, however, people found it much easier to come up and greet them. Even Zack and Cissnei had mentioned that the other had brought "a little sparkle to the slums" - their words exactly.

They made their way through the market place and into a small residential area just opposite their own. It was just as quiet and dirty, the square shacks of metal along uneven streets as people walked along here and there. He was set to meet the man's daughter just outside of their home and his only thought was that he hoped with the medicine he had brought, he'd be able to ease the man's pain. The former researcher's only fear was that he would be unable to save the man's life.

"Hey, look. Is that her?" The voice beside him asked, bringing him out of his thoughts and into the real world. Genesis was pointing at a young girl standing quietly outside of her door, clad in a short skirt and top that just reached her midriff, cowboy hat hiding her face. Angeal nodded, as she was the only person around the area, coming to a stop right before her.

The girl seemed to perk up at the man's arrival, sighing in relief. "You must be the one here to help my father. I'm Tifa Lockhart, thanks so much for coming!" She offered a hand which Angeal shook. The brunette gave him a long look, smiling warmly; he politely returned it.

"Yes, I'm Angeal Hewley. This is Genesis." He replied, gesturing to his partner beside him. The redhead had a calculating look on his face and he couldn't quite understand why, but the way the man seemed to quickly change his expression left him without much time to think on it. The smile that then illuminated his face was kind and he reached out his own hand, only for the young girl to turn towards her home, apparently not seeing his offered gesture.

"Yes. Well, my father is in his room. Too much loud noise hurt his ears and I think I know why he's been declining so rapidly." Tifa opened the door, stepping inside as they followed. The setup of the home was small and cramped, much like Angeal's own, though its darkness felt more tense and unsettling. Genesis' usual chatter ceased to exist and he was ever so quiet by his side. "He's a stubborn man, absolutely refusing to go to a doctor. He...he hates ShinRa, you know."

Angeal knew all too well the hatred the people of the slums had for ShinRa. He couldn't blame the man, even knowing how grievous the situation was. She opened the bedroom door, letting him through before cutting Genesis off, walking in before him. Noticing this, he brushed it off as Tifa being a teenager. Young girls had the habit of disliking people for silly reasons; Yuffie hardly liked Angeal herself the first time they met.

As they stepped into the bedroom, the smell of alcohol and illness filled the air, assaulting Angeal's nose and even his counterpart looked a bit put off. The man lying in bed seemed hardly stable, slumped and breathing heavily. Cheeks flushed and sunken into his face, eyes large and drooping from tiredness, the man lifted his head slightly to smile up at the two. Angeal set the case he brought with him down onto a counter, opening it and putting on a pair of dark gloves, making his way over to the sickly man. He didn't exactly know the details of what was ailing Tifa's father, but he knew enough to figure out what it could be.

"Hello, Mr. Lockhart. Can you tell me what exactly you've been experiencing?" He asked kindly, being as professional as possible even though he really didn't need to. Mr. Lockhart nodded, attempting to sit up, only to settle where he was once before. Trying to hold onto his confidence as the older man slowly, but surely explained his sickness, the tan ex-SOLDIER made a few quick mental notes of his long list of symptoms. His daughter, however was impatient.

"His fever won't go down and he's been vomiting so much." Tifa quickly added, moving to lift her father's blankets. What was underneath made Genesis step forward, looking down at it with fascination. "I wanted to call you here because I'm sure this is what's causing it. He didn't want to tell you about it, but you're the only one who can help."

It was amazing, the black, swollen limb that was revealed just beneath the blanket. Mr. Lockhart's arm was sick with infection and a good sized wound lay open and unbleeding just on his forearm. It was clear that it would have to be amputated, because the growing infection would surely kill him at this rate. It looked terribly painful and there was no way he'd be able to use it again.

"I...I don't want you to send me to those damn ShinRa doctors. I'd sooner die!" The man spoke lowly, but grimly and Angeal shook his head.

"I won't send you there. I'm actually a bit more relieved that it is something like this. It could've been worse." This. This he could fix and he was just absolutely relieved that he could stay within his comfort zone. As terrible as the limb was, he was thankful that it was something he could help cure. Touching the arm carefully, he frowned. Mr. Lockhart was lucky his arm didn't just fall from his body. The skin was papery thin and it felt as if he was holding a lot of liquid underneath.

"He had a construction accident. It's been this way for a couple of weeks." The brunette sat on the bed next to her father, petting his head gently.

"We'll need to amputate his arm." At this, Tifa looked over at her father, who seemed relieved. "It's good news to hear it's not incurable, I'm sure. I'm going to give you something that'll keep help with the pain."

"Thank you, sir." The old man whispered.

The whole exchange felt like a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Genesis**

It was different, seeing Angeal actually out and about servicing someone who is ill instead of being at home and running errands or making medicines. He really was a resident doctor, though Genesis was sure he'd deny that. He himself was happy to hear that Mr. Lockhart could be saved. Though his daughter wasn't exactly very nice, he knew that the older man was struggling, fighting to stay alive to be with her. He was sure.

As he watched the man explain the situation in detail to them, he couldn't help but admire how passionate the ex-SOLDIER was. He furrowed his brows when thinking of a way to explain in a simple manner and he was very firm and optimistic about Tifa's father having a successful recovery. Angeal made it clear that he was giving the man a prosthetic and it was not something he could outright show to the public, because they would all be in danger if news got back to ShinRa. The pair had never heard of a prosthetic, but a quick explanation was given and they soon understood that it was all very secretive.

Needless to say, they would never put themselves in danger, and they readily agreed.

Seeing the old man's face light up at the thought of leaving his bed made Genesis smile and he was becoming lost in his own thoughts, wondering what it must have been like to grow ill. It caused so much pain, to the person and those around them, and for a moment he was glad that he could not get sick. A human only had one life and it was so very easy to lose. People like Angeal, it was lucky to have them around.

"…esis." Shaking his head and pulling himself from his thoughts, the redhead realized that he was being stared at. Reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to Angeal.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He heard Tifa scoff and lifted his head in time to see her roll her eyes. What was up with that? Frowning, he ignored it, looking at Angeal who seated himself on the bed next to the infected arm.

"Can you pass me my scalpel? I'm going to drain some of this liquid in Mr. Lockhart's arm. It'll help with taking down the symptoms." Genesis nodded, turning to open the briefcase and pulling out the tool. As he turned to hand it to his partner, he felt a twitch in his hand. It was quick, but it caused him to drop the sharp object, it clanking to the floor. It was silent for a moment and he could feel his face burn with embarrassment as he stared at his traitorous hand. It had awful timing.

"Jeez, you are so clumsy. Are you sure you're even cut out to be assisting Mr. Hewley?" The young girl crossed her arms, staring at him in amusement and he could feel his shoulders tense up at the comment. Genesis opened his mouth to retort but Angeal seemed to be quicker.

"Genesis is a very capable helper. He's good at what he does." The firm tone seemed to fluster Tifa and she remained silent. Feeling a bit better about the situation, he relaxed, watching as Angeal nodded towards him. "It's alright, Genesis. There's another one in the case."

"Right." Rummaging through the tools again, he recovered another scalpel, taking it and passing it on before picking up the one on the ground. They'd disinfect it later. Large, masterful hands got to work, quickly relieving the sickly man of his burden before stitching up the hole the scalpel left. The draining of the infected arm seemed to bring back a lot of color and the father and daughter looked to be in much happier spirits. Though he was becoming less and less fond of Tifa, Genesis was relieved that her father would recover.

* * *

Their time at the Lockhart's went quickly after that and once the distribution of medicine was finished, he and Angeal packed up to leave. Mr. Lockhart expressed his thanks, asking his daughter to see them out. Much to the redhead's dismay, she did.

"Thank you for coming to see my father." Tifa smiled shyly, placing her hands behind her back and clasping them together as they stepped outside. "It's so nice to have such a nice doctor around." The girl swayed, looking up at Angeal in a way Genesis didn't quite like. She was staring at him as if he were a deliciously ripe Banora White! At least, that's the most delicious looking thing he could think of at the moment!

It infuriated him for reasons he couldn't quite place. Women flirted the way she was in order to form romantic relationships, but there was a relationship between he and the former researcher already. So why was this happening?

"It was no problem, really, though I'm no doctor. In a couple of weeks, he should be ready for amputation and the application of a prosthetic. I'll have it all designed as soon as possible." His tone was kind and it unsettled the redhead even more. Why was he being so nice? Would Angeal go off with this girl? Not when he had him, right?

She'd done nothing but talk to Angeal and ignore his whole existence. He was there to help too! The young woman had even gone as far as insulting him and calling him clumsy. He was grateful that his savior had stood up for him, but still. It was uncalled for. Now, this _Tifa _girl was trying to steal the man away!

It was Genesis' first run in with jealousy. It was a frustrating and terrible emotion and he wished he knew exactly what his relationship with his partner was. They never actually discussed it. It just happened and not having a definitive name for it had him conflicted with the situation at hand. All he knew was that he didn't like Tifa. At all.

"You'll have to let me repay you sometime. You've done so much." Reaching out with her slender fingers, she touched Angeal's chest. And that was the last straw. "We could go out, just you and – hey!" The mech had stomped over and grabbed her wrist, ripping it away from what was _his _and held it tightly. He wore an angry glare and the girl returned it with one of her own, clearly annoyed with the interruption.

"Just who do you think you are? Angeal doesn't have time for this." Genesis was surprised at himself. Such an angry tone had never passed his lips before and the way he was holding her wrist was so hard, he was almost ashamed. Almost. He didn't like the way she batted her eyes and he didn't like how she had to brush up against the taller man. It wasn't right. Angeal was his!

The look on the taller man's face was surely priceless, if either had bothered to pay attention to him.

* * *

**Angeal**

"Excuse me, what makes your word so important. You're rude!" Pulling her arm away, she scoffed in his direction. "Who do you think _you_ are? What I say to him is his business, not yours. Really, you're just a clumsy fool."

Angeal couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Really, where had all of this anger come from? Tifa was being absolutely nasty towards the redhead, though the reason he had for manhandling her confused him as well. "Hey, now. There's no need for you to say that-" He was cut off immediately by a furious Genesis and because of this, he gave up, opting to let the exchange run its course. He was a mediator, wanting to keep the peace between all parties. However, he wasn't sure how to handle this side of the redhead. He'd never seen it before.

"You're the rude one! You've been nothing but rude to me since we've come here."

"Mr. Hewley, you'd let your assistant talk to a client this way?" Tifa turned her anger on him, making him slide a hand over his face. He didn't bother replying, knowing Genesis would probably do it for him. What a firecracker he'd become.

"Because you're just a stupid girl!"

Bingo. The redhead huffed, glaring at the ex-SOLDIER before turning on his heel and walking away. Tifa began walking after him, but stopped just short, frowning.

"Yeah? Well you're a stupid guy!" The woman fumed, scoffing at the man's behavior. "What gives him the right?"

The ex-SOLDIER sighed, looking down at the girl before realizing what he'd just seen. He wasn't completely sure, not having much experience when it came to relationships and the like. But if he and Genesis were what he thought they were, then he definitely had reason to believe that the redhead was indeed jealous. His next thought surprised him. He liked the redhead's jealousy.

Why, it made him almost giddy. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Are you going to do anything about that? He hurt me!" Tifa's bottom lip trembled as she held her wrist, trying to get his attention. However, the smile on his face and a long silence was a clear indication that he was happier about Genesis' outburst than he should've been.

"Who knew he could be so childish?" He muttered to himself, amused, following the man down the road and leaving Tifa calling out for him.

* * *

Genesis was truly a hard man to catch. He had only began to follow a few moments after the redhead stomped off, yet still he'd eluded him. It really did make him happy, the way the other became so jealous of harmless flirting. He hardly returned the girl's advances, but the violent way his companion reacted proved that he perhaps should have dealt with it differently.

That morning, his mind was clouded with thoughts of Genesis. He was growing even more human by the day and he was finding it hard to remember that human was just the thing the man wasn't. ShinRa truly created something special, a person, not just a machine. The fact that Genesis had his own feelings, his own personality. It was why Angeal was so drawn to him.

He was just so genuinely human.

And that's how he wanted the both of them to stay, in their own little world. The ex-SOLDIER wanted this strange, halfhearted relationship to bloom, to breed love. It didn't matter how inconceivable it was, his heart already belonged to Genesis and he didn't mind keeping it that way.

Moments passed and he finally caught the flash of red he'd been searching for. In the alleyway his partner stood, staring at his hand oddly. Relieved that he'd found what he was looking for, the taller of the two stepped forward only for the mech to turn his head and see him there. Unfortuntely, two very fast feet were stomping away from him yet again. Angeal sighed, quickly following, his longer legs easily catching up.

"Genesis."

"…"

"Genesis, will you stop?" Now, jealousy was once thing, but was there really any reason for the man to be angry with _him_. He hadn't done anything wrong and yet he was feeling that it was all his fault. The other's shoulders were stiff as he walked and though Angeal couldn't see his expression, he predicted that it wasn't very pleasant.

"…"

"Genesis!"

* * *

**Genesis**

The redhead came to an abrupt halt, jumping slightly at the man's firm tone. Sighing, he turned to face Angeal, a frown on his pale face. He'd felt guilty, of course, because his behavior towards the girl was uncalled for and he probably shouldn't have grabbed her so hard, but he just couldn't control himself. She was being absolutely forward! The feeling that surged through him made him sick; he was positively furious.

"What was that back there?" The dark haired man stood straight, crossing his arms and looking at Genesis with a raised brow. His tone was soft, just questioning and by the look on his face the mech could tell he wasn't angry – not that he got angry often.

The redhead averted his gaze, his frown hard as he crossed his own arms. "It was nothing."

"Ahuh." The reply clearly indicated that Angeal wasn't buying it. "I think it was a little more than nothing." Jeez, just what did he want from him! It was already embarrassing enough that he physically grabbed the daughter of a client. He wasn't even sure he could go back there again. Reaching up, he scratched his cheek, still not wanting to look up into the other's eyes.

"It's just that she was bothering me."

"Now, don't go running off on me, but were you maybe a bit jealous?" Damn Angeal. That amused tone his voice held made him extremely annoyed. It wasn't a funny matter.

"Why would I be jealous?" Looking up into the other's blue eyes, he almost pouted, but decided it would be better to glare instead. "I am not jealous at all, by all means, go and talk to _Tifa_." Genesis' angry expression softened, becoming one of sadness. He didn't exactly want the man to go and talk to the girl. He hadn't meant that. Taking his eyes off of his taller counterpart, the redhead simmered into silence. He hated the strange feelings he had. It seemed that the more good feelings he discovered, the more bad ones would tag along. Emotions were complicated and confusing and he had so many inside at once.

Angeal stepped in front of him and his presence made Genesis realize that it was hard to stay mad at him when he was so close. The warmth he radiated just made him feel calm and cool and all at once, the bad feelings dissipated.

"Genesis."

"What?" Angeal chuckled at his quick reply. Moving closer, he set a hand on the redhead's hip, causing him to look up. Leaning in, a stubbly chin moved along his jaw before lips pressed against his own gently.

It was a pleasant sensation. The greatest, warmest thing Genesis had ever felt. The man's calloused hand, unmoving upon his side, held him in place. Stubble tickled his chin as lips moved against his own, but the redhead didn't mind. All that mattered was that he was receiving a gesture of affection, one that he recalled only shared between romantic partners, and that the sensations he was feeling were strong and overwhelming.

It ended too soon is what he felt, but when Angeal pulled away and reached up to ruffle his hair, he let it go. He wanted more kisses, more sweet and affectionate touches.

"You don't have to act so irrationally, you know. I'm not going anywhere." Genesis nodded, finally relaxing.

"I'm sorry, I just."

"You should remember what I told you. I like you." The ex-SOLDIER shrugged, the corner of his lip curling slightly. "And I want you to stay."

Unable to help himself, the mech returned Angeal's kind smile.

* * *

Angeal's hand was warm in his; he could feel his firm grip, how his fingers intertwined with his own. It was a special sort of bliss, new and different from the touch of lips he'd experienced a few moments ago. Perhaps all of the good feelings could make up for the bad. He was at peace now, because he felt he was turning into a real person.

At first, when that rough, calloused hand was offered to him, he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Clumsily, with a few laughs, it was explained to him that couples hold hands, simply to be close to each other as they went to and from one destination to another. Taking the hand and heading down the road, Genesis recalled allowed that he had indeed seen such a thing on television. It earned him another of Angeal's unrestrained chuckles.

Leaning closer to the larger man, he sighed. Things had changed so fast, he wondered if he was forgotten at the Labs. Did Aerith wonder where he was? Does Tseng look after a different A.I. or was he moved to another department? Did Lucrecia miss him? He didn't know for sure, but what he did know was that he was happy - he happiest he'd ever been. He knew he belonged.

Until his fingers began to twitch.

It was small at first, as it always is, but this time he knew it was different from before. The ebony haired man didn't seem to notice at first, but the closer they came to home, the more his expressions began to change. Content, startled, curious, and finally when they reached the front door, confused. The mech's hand began to twitch and move uncontrollably. The strange, strangled movement seemed to move up his arm, and it frightened Genesis. It had never been so violent before!

There was nothing but silence between them. The redhead stared down at his arm in disbelief, worry, and fear. At the same time, he wondered if Angeal wore a similar expression or worse. He didn't want to see that look, to gaze into that face and see a look of disappointment. Right before the man's eyes, his body betrayed him, revealing the flaw he wanted to forget.

"Genesis." The warm voice calmed him down, though the footsteps toward him made him tense. Hands grasped at his arm, taking his shaking hand and opening up his manual compartment. A few commands were calmly typed in and all the while, Genesis couldn't bring himself to look up. His arm went limp, falling by his side, useless. A hand ran through his hair, gentle and affectionate before Angeal spoke up again. "Why don't we go inside and you tell me what's going on?"

* * *

**Angeal**

Something needed to be fixed, he knew. And by the look on the redhead's face, he also knew that whatever it was had been going on for a while. He'd dragged Genesis down to their basement, forcing him to lie down while he sliced open the man's arm as he had when he'd first brought the man home. The circuit lay open in front of him and as he worked meticulously to find the problem, it was only more apparent that what was making Genesis malfunction wasn't in the power unit.

This made Angeal nervous. If he couldn't find the error, how would he be able to correct it? Never in his life had a bead of sweat rolled down his face as he worked on a machine back at the lab. Now, however, trying to find something that could potentially end Genesis' _life _made his heart clench with worry. It was hard to describe his feelings towards the man, but he knew they were strong and he knew that he wanted nothing more than for Genesis to be in his life.

The very thought made him even more frightened.

"Did you find anything?" Voice quiet, just barely there and nervous, the A.I. looked up at his once savior. Frowning, his only reply was a shake of the head. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"This is the only control system an A.I. has. Where else is there to look?" He must've felt worse than he thought, because his voice was choked and the former researcher could barely breathe. For a moment, a look of confusion was shot at him, and then the redhead spoke up once more.

"That's not my only power circuit. Maybe there's a problem in the other?" The dark haired man looked at him skeptically. Another power circuit? That was unheard of. One was enough to run an adult A.I. body. Remembering the advances ShinRa had made, he realized that it might not have been such a strange thing. Accepting this, he carefully reattached the artificial skin of Genesis' arm.

The mech stood, unbuckling his pants quickly, which made Angeal rather flustered and slightly confused. He wasn't given much time to be embarrassed however, because as the other dropped the garment and lifted the leg of his boxers, he became surprised to see small blinking green and red lights, just beneath the skin of the outer thigh. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers against the lights.

"Lay down." Genesis complied, lying on his back once again as the man sliced cleanly along the leg, pulling off the rectangle of skin and examining the machinery. It was incredible. Alike to the power component in the other's arm, but so much more complex. Looking more closely, he went through the system slowly, carefully as he'd never seen a system so intricately put together. After a moment, he was relieved to come to a small victory. "I've found something."

"You have?" The redhead excitedly attempted to sit up, but a strong hand found his chest, pressing him back down.

"It's…I don't really know what it is." The removable part he was staring at was definitely dead, as the liquid levels inside of the vessel were dangerously low, but he had no idea what it was. The small label on it read: REGULATORY SYSTEM, but it didn't make much sense. Why would Genesis need a regulatory system and what did it even mean? "I've never seen a part like this before."

The other man was silent then, looking up at the ceiling worriedly. Angeal placed a hand on his, resolving that if he didn't replace the part, Genesis would die and that wasn't something he was ready for. "Look. You have a good amount of time left."

"But then I'm going to shut down, right?" His partner spoke through gritted teeth.

"No. You won't." Angeal thought back to his time in SOLDIER and knew that if there was anything more important than honor and glory, it was protecting the people you love and care about. "I'm going to ShinRa Labs and I'm getting a replacement."

"Are you insane?!" Genesis did sit up then, looking at him worriedly. "No, you're not, they're going to kill you!" Angeal sighed.

"Look, I'll be fine. If you don't get a replacement, this dead part is going to kill _you_."

Standing up and looking down at the sitting man, the A.I. shook his head. "It doesn't matter! You'll be wasting your life for me, don't you see?"

"…"

"I don't even really need to exist! I'm a _thing-_" Genesis wasn't quite sure what made him clamp his mouth shut, the fact that Angeal stood, knocking his stool back as he loomed over him, or the angry shout that came after.

"How _dare_ you?!"

It seemed like the room went cold then. Cold and silent. Angeal always had a way of making his word absolutely final. The rage in his voice when he yelled was enough to silence Genesis, simply from how raw and full of emotion it sounded.

"How dare you say that? A thing? A _thing_?" The shorter man watched him fearfully, sitting down and staying quiet in hopes that Angeal would calm down. "You are no thing. I'm going to get that part and not because you need it." Sighing, he moved to pick up the stool.

"Then why else would you get it? You'd be a fool to go and risk your life. You're flesh and blood, you need to live!" Why else? Hadn't it been obvious, how much Genesis brightened his days? It would be hard to get along without him. Keeping his eyes away from the redhead, he sat and lifted the fabric covering the open circuit.

"I need you!" There was an indescribable look on his face. Eyes full of sadness as he clenched his jaw, watching Genesis as if at any moment he could close his big beautiful eyes and never wake up again.

"Angeal."

"Just stop, Genesis. I just need you."

* * *

**Genesis**

Hands began working on his leg, replacing the skin. The air felt thick and he didn't know what to say without starting a fight. Genesis didn't want the man to be angry with him, but he feared that if Angeal went off he would never come back. The thought made his chest ache painfully.

The rest of the day was a quiet blur. Neither Genesis nor Angeal spoke about the part, or anything really. They were both lost in their own thoughts and perhaps their own worries. The redhead spent a long while watching television, his partner joining him briefly after dinner. The taller man had reached over and held his hand, making him smile sadly, unable to look at the handsome face he knew was staring right at him.

When it was time for bed, the lights went out and they both headed into the bedroom. Shedding his pants as the other rid himself of his own clothes, Genesis thought quietly to himself. Angeal had said he needed him and the words made him feel happy, but at the same time the situation was too worrisome to actually be pleased by them.

Crawling into bed, he was afraid to move, afraid to speak. It was hard to lie there while the tension still felt high. The taller man lay facing away from him, which made him feel even more far away. Sliding closer towards the warm body, he deciding to break the silence. "Angeal?"

"Mm?" The reply was a hum and the man turned his head just slightly, waiting for the redhead to continue.

"I'm sorry. Please don't go." A sigh.

"I'm going to get that part, Genesis."

"But they'll kill you and-"

"I'm going for the part!" Silence flooded the room once again, quiet as if Genesis never spoke in the first place. Angeal's voice became just a murmur then. "That is the end of it."

Genesis stared at his back sadly, worried that the man's will to fix him would lead him to death. He didn't want to lose him. This new world he was in wouldn't be the same and in the end he would end up shutting down, knowing Angeal's death was his fault. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pressing his face to the warm skin of his back. Closing his eyes, the redhead kissed his spine, earning a hum as fingers wrapped around his own.

_I just can't let him go._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I believe this is turning out really well. I like it a lot. **


End file.
